


Reckless

by Merula31



Category: Gundam Wing
Genre: Action, Implied lemon, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Kidnapping, Light Angst, Lime, M/M, POV Duo Maxwell, Preventers (Gundam Wing), Relena Bashing, Yaoi, unrequited Rx1
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-21
Updated: 2013-03-21
Packaged: 2019-04-05 15:44:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 10
Words: 21,963
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14047539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merula31/pseuds/Merula31
Summary: Duo's getting a bit reckless lately....





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Dacia, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [A Little Piece of Gundam Wing](https://fanlore.org/wiki/A_Little_Piece_Of_Gundam_Wing), which closed in 2017. With Merula's permission, I began manually importing her works to the AO3 as part of an Open Doors-approved project after July 2017.
> 
> A/N: For those of you that have read my fic 'Deliveryman' this Duo is going to sound familiar. What can I say? I like writing from Duo's POV.

I sighed as I studied the plans in front of me. Of course the damn building had to have a ventilation system that looked like a huge maze. My partner caught the sigh and looked up at me through his bangs.  
  
"I'll be lucky to get out of this place in the time required," I told him.  
  
"You'd better get out of that place in the time required," he told me matter of factly. "Or have you forgotten the rest of the assignment?"  
  
"How does guarding Quatre have anything to do with a sneak assignment?" I raised my eyebrows and Trowa chuckled at me.  
  
"Because if you aren't back, he's going to come looking for you." I groaned.  
  
"He'd damn well better not, Barton. Your job is to keep him in one piece." I tossed the plans down on the desk. "I still can't get over that someone is trying to take out Quatre!" My partner shrugged. He had lightened up considerably after the war and during our years as partners in the Preventers, but he still didn't talk much. Which made him a good match for me, since I talked all the time.  
  
"Winner Industries is high profile," Trowa pointed out.  
  
"I know. I know." I waved my hand in the air. "Are all the other arrangements made?"  
  
"Almost," Trowa bent over his keyboard again and I picked up the damned blueprint again. We worked silently, caught up in making sure that this assignment would go smoothly. I nearly leaped out of my skin when Wufei leaned in the door and said my name.  
  
"Jeez, Chang! Don't do that!"  
  
"I was getting worried," Wufei raised an eyebrow. "It was too quiet in here."  
  
"Maybe Barton's finally rubbing off on Maxwell," Wufei's partner quipped as he entered the room.  
  
"Shove it Yuy." I mock-frowned at him. He smirked back at me.  
  
"When do you leave?" Wufei asked.  
  
"Tomorrow," Trowa answered, finally looking up from the keyboard. "I'm finished over here, Duo."  
  
"I'm going to be dreaming about this damn thing." I frowned at the blueprint in my hands. Heero leaned over my shoulder to study it.  
  
"That looks more like a maze than a ventilation system." He stated flatly.  
  
"I know it." I looked up at him and grinned. "If I don't come back, you'll take care of my cat, right?" He smacked the back of my head lightly.  
  
"Don't joke like that."  
  
"Well then," Wufei changed the subject smoothly. "If you are free, come have lunch with us. That was why we stopped by in the first place." I looked at Trowa and he nodded at me.  
  
"All right." I rose to my feet, rolling up the blueprint.  
  
We walked through the familiar hallways of the Preventers. Damn, had it really been four years already since I joined up? I looked at the people rushing around me, the familiar signs of chaos and grinned to myself. I hadn't wanted to join the Preventers, I had wanted to go back to salvage. But a month or two of the old life had shown me that I wasn't fit for it anymore. When Trowa had come hunting me and asked me to join with him I had been more than willing to say yes. He had tried going back to the circus and it hadn't worked for him either. He had wanted a partner he could trust at his back, and that had meant convincing either me or Quatre to go back with him. Quatre was tied up in his father's business, so I guess it hadn't been much of a choice.  
  
Wufei and Heero of course had joined right up. They never faltered, never seemed to have any doubts at all. Of course, time had changed my old friends in some ways- most of them good. Wufei never complained about 'onnas' anymore- Sally, Noin and Une would kill him if he did. Heero had actually developed a sense of humor, which was pretty damn amazing. They both were a lot more fun to be around and hardly ever threatened to kill me anymore. I almost missed it sometimes.  
  
As we stood in the elevator I caught Heero's eye. He was frowning at me.  
  
"What? I haven't done anything bad today- honest!" I protested. The frown lightened a bit.  
  
"Is something wrong?" He asked me.  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Yeah, Maxwell, you do seem a bit quiet today," Wufei added. "Is something wrong?"  
  
"No, just thinking." I smiled for them. "That building is going to give me some trouble."  
  
"Can you handle it?" Heero asked as the doors slid open.  
  
"Hey now, Yuy, of course I can! Aren't I the stealth expert?" I smiled wider. He scowled at me. We entered the cafeteria and got our food, retreating to a table in the corner. It was funny how we still did that- found a strategic place to sit, arranged our offices so that no one had their back to the door. The doctors had been pretty through in their training.  
  
"So, the Commander managed to get two assignments out of you for this run?" Wufei asked as we sat down.  
  
"Yeah. Rashid filed for extra security for Quatre, since he's working on some government contract for L4. I guess there have been a few attempts made on him already. Amateur, and nothing that he or the Magunacs couldn't handle, but better safe than sorry." I replied. "And of course, there just so happens to be some kind of drug ring headquartered near L4 that the locals want the Preventers to look at."  
  
"Take out?" Heero asked.  
  
"No. Recon. Apparently it's guarded pretty heavily, and since it's on a private satellite we need real solid proof to go in there officially."  
  
"What if you get caught?" Wufei asked.  
  
"I'm just a too-curious Preventer who went without permission, of course," I replied with a lifted eyebrow.  
  
"Which means no backup," Heero pointed out.  
  
"Exactly." I shrugged. "Relax Yuy, I used to do this kind of thing all the time with no backup." Heero exchanged a look with Trowa and they both looked at Wufei. Something was up. "What?"  
  
"Duo," Wufei leaned over the table and I blinked at his use of my first name. "We've been a bit worried about you lately."  
  
"Me?"  
  
"You've- been a bit reckless." I raised both my eyebrows. This was just- weird. Complaining about me being reckless? Wasn't that the whole reason I had been chosen as a pilot in the first place? Just like they had?  
  
"What? Like how?"  
  
"The car chase you stopped by pulling your vehicle in front of the perps." Wufei said dryly. "I'm still amazed you walked away from that one."  
  
"The drug dealer you chased down without waiting for me," Trowa pitched in.  
  
"The black market gun dealer you held up with his own guns?" Heero pointed out.  
  
"Not to mention the suicide squad on L2 that you stopped from taking out the consulate building. How did you manage to remove 50 pounds of C4 hardwired to explode if tampered with?" Wufei added.  
  
"The minesweeper operation..." Trowa continued.  
  
"And that was just so far this year. Shall we go back farther?" Heero asked. I raised my hands in surrender.  
  
"Okay, okay, I get it." I hadn't thought I was being reckless, just doing my job. But maybe to them it had looked a bit reckless- they'd all changed since the war. Maybe I hadn't?  
  
"We just want you to be careful," Wufei studied me intently. "We're a little- concerned." He hesitated over the last word and I finally realized what they were getting at.  
  
"Relax guys. I don't have a death wish or anything." I tried to be reassuring. "Maybe it's you." They tensed. Okay, that was not the right way to start out.  
  
"Us?" Heero's eyebrow matched Wufei's, Trowa frowned and I swallowed. In for a penny...  
  
"Well think about it," I said. "You all have things that are more important to you than this job, right? I don't. So, I may look reckless to you, but really I'm not." It made sense to me.  
  
"Duo," Trowa shook his head at me.  
  
"Look, once you get something that's more important to you, something to live for, you become more cautious, right? During the war none of us had anything to live for. We were all reckless. I wasn't the only one who hit that self-destruct button." I spread my hands with a glance at Heero. "Since then, you've all found the things that are important enough to live for. Trowa has found his sister, Wufei has found Sally, Heero has..."  
  
"If the word 'Relena' crosses your lips, I'll kill you." Heero looked angry- not a good sign.  
  
"Uh yeah." I moved away a little from Heero. "The peace to protect. So you've all gotten more cautious. I just seem reckless by comparison." I was proud of my reasoning. But then, I was expecting them to be reasonable in return. Yeah, it was stupid of me, I admit it.  
  
"You don't have anything to live for?" Heero snarled at me.  
  
"Duo Maxwell, you are an idiot." Trowa snapped at the same time. Wufei was glaring.  
  
"Whoa!" Okay, I had obviously managed to piss off all three of them at once. Hadn't done that for a while! "Maybe I'm not explaining this well enough. Let me start over." I paused and rubbed my forehead wondering what in the hell to tell them. When in doubt- stick with the simple stuff. "Look, I'm sorry I've been scaring you. I didn't realize it. I promise to be more careful, okay?"  
  
"Swear it, Maxwell," Wufei leaned over the table.  
  
"I swear it, Chang. Okay?" He sat back, still frowning. It was with relief that I saw Sally bringing her tray over to join us. I smiled and waved, welcoming her as the much needed diversion she was.  
  
After lunch, Trowa went to the supply office to check out our 'toys' with Wufei and Sally. I headed back upstairs with Heero. He's not the most chatty of guys in the best of times and I didn't feel like trying, so the ride was silent until we were almost at our floor.  
  
"Do you really have nothing to live for?" Heero said into the silence. I blinked.  
  
"I didn't mean it quite that way, I guess. More like no one to leave behind?" I ran my hand through my bangs. "Ah, hell. That doesn't quite sound right either."  
  
"It shouldn't, as you would be leaving all of us behind." Heero shook his head. "Baka."  
  
"I know, but-" I paused again. Heero's hand clamped down on my arm. Hard.  
  
"No," his eyes met mine, the blue turned to ice. "Don't devalue yourself."  
  
"Uh- okay?" His eyes softened slightly and he let go.  
  
"Hn." The doors opened. "Let's go see how well you memorized the blueprints."  
  
"Oh no, not one of your little quizzes, Yuy! We're not in high school anymore!" I protested as I followed him to my office. Not that I minded. Having Heero quiz me on the building would definitely help.  
  
The rest of the day flew by. Trowa returned with our equipment and we went to one last final debriefing with Commander Une. I promised to pick my partner up nice and early the next morning. Heero had reluctantly agreed to watch my cat, so I made sure to give him a set of my keys before I left.  
  
That night I updated my files, making sure that my 'last words' files were complete. It sounds morbid I know, but hey, being Shinigami, I'm a little type A about being prepared for death. My last will and all that had been completed only a few months after I joined the Preventers. My 'last words' file was exactly that. I had created little files for each one of my friends- the guys, Hilde, Howard, and updated them occasionally. Some parts were apologies, some parts were thank yous, some parts were things I had always thought or felt, but never had the nerve to say. Funny, huh, when you think about how much I talk, right?  
  
In the letters, I told Wufei how much I respected him, Quatre how I had always enjoyed his company, Trowa how much I had liked being his partner, and Heero-- how much I loved him. Nothing that I could say to them face to face without total embarrassment, or in Heero's case- getting shot and/or losing my best friend. But the idea of dying without letting them know how important they were to me was just wrong. As I was adding some things to Howard's file, my phone rang.  
  
"Maxwell here."  
  
"It's Yuy. Are you prepared for tomorrow?"  
  
"All set," I replied cheerfully. It's kind of funny how Heero always calls me right before I'm supposed to go out on something big like this. I guess it's a habit he got into during the war. I don't mind- hey, it maybe the last time I get to hear his voice. "Any last orders, 01?" He snorted.  
  
"Just be careful 02. Remember your promise." I smiled.  
  
"I doubt Trowa will let me forget." I looked at my computer thoughtfully. "But, Heero, just in case something does happen to me- can you do me a favor?"  
  
"Hn."  
  
"I'll take that as a yes. If something does happen to me there's a file on my computer I want you to print up and put the parts in the appropriate hands."  
  
"Which file?"  
  
"It's called 'last words'."  
  
"Duo," he sounded angry.  
  
"For goodness sakes, I've had it on my computer since the war. I just realized that I never told anyone to check it, which is kind of stupid." I took a deep breath. "So, will you?"  
  
"Yes." I relaxed. If Heero said yes, then it would get done. He's the best and most dependable friend I have. I needed to add that thought to his letter...  
  
"Thanks man. I appreciate it." I laughed and changed the subject. "So, what have you and Wufei got for the next few days?" We chatted for a few more minutes before he hung up after reminding me one more time to be cautious.  
  
I picked Trowa up on time and spent most of the ride going over the plans we had for Quatre's security. He had managed to work with Rashid and fit us in to the usual bodyguard routine without offending him. Trowa could be very diplomatic at times.  
  
"It sounds good Trowa. I'll be doing my run the last night out, so you'll have Quatre all to yourself for a night." I gave him a wicked grin and he flushed.  
  
"Shut up Maxwell."  
  
"Oh, so you aren't interested?" Trowa frowned at me and I laughed. "C'mon, I have to tease you sometime and I can't do it with Quatre right there." I knew how Trowa felt about Quatre- had known for years now. Trowa had never told me, but he didn't have to, I knew the signs of pining after someone you knew you couldn't have. Hell, I had been doing it for years too.  
  
"Why do you have to tease me at all?' He asked as we got out of the car.  
  
"It's what partners do," I told him cheerfully.  
  
"Then I'll have to remember to tease you about Heero," he said blandly and watched me choke.  
  
"Trowa?"  
  
"I know you Duo. Give me some credit." He was grinning as we mounted the steps. I shook my head.  
  
"Score one for Barton," I made an imaginary mark in the air. "As long as..."  
  
"No. I think I'm the only one who noticed." He rang the bell and grinned. "So far..." He paused and waited. I mimed zipping my lips shut. He nodded at our unspoken pact. Rashid opened the door and let us in.  
  
Quatre greeted us warmly, as he always did, hugging both of us and exclaiming how happy he was that we would be joining him. Then, in that lightening quick way he had, the charm got turned off and he was all business. We went over the bodyguard plan with him and he insisted on knowing why I was not on the plan for the last night out.  
  
"Preventer's business," I told him.  
  
"Another assignment?"  
  
"Just recon. I'll be back in time to catch the shuttle home with you the next morning." I tapped his schedule and he glanced at Trowa.  
  
"Dangerous?"  
  
"Hopefully not," Trowa said smoothly. Quatre frowned slightly. He knew us very well.  
  
"I can free Trowa up to go with you," he said to me and I shook my head.  
  
"No. I'll do better on my own. Don't worry about it. Let's concentrate on getting you through this in one piece. Who do you think is responsible for these attacks?" Subject changed, Quatre ran down his list of maybes for us and I arranged to fax them to HQ. A few hours later we were on the private shuttle to L4.


	2. Chapter 2

The trip had been going smoothly, it really had. No big security nightmares, no attempts made on Quatre's life. The Magunacs were damn near religious about keeping him safe and agreed with everything Trowa or I suggested. Plus it was nice to be back around Quatre again. He had a pretty sarcastic sense of humor and his take on all those meetings we guarded him through was enough to even make Trowa laugh.  
  
The day before we were scheduled to return home, I was wrapping up the last of my prep stuff for my evening out when Quatre cornered me.  
  
"Duo, you'll be careful right?"  
  
"Have you been talking to Trowa?" I teased him lightly. He frowned back at me. "Don't worry Quatre. I've got my communicator and I'll check in often. You'll know the minute there's trouble."  
  
"Promise?"  
  
"Of course." I raised my eyebrow at him.  
  
"You know," he said softly. "We'd all miss you if you weren't here anymore." I met his eyes and saw the worry there. I touched his shoulder gently, trying to soothe.  
  
"I'll be fine, Dad, honest. You'll see me at breakfast."  
  
"I expect to see you there," he told me. I smiled for him.  
  
"Hey, and try and keep Trowa calm for me? I got a major lecture from the three of them about being reckless before we left and I didn't handle it well. So, Trowa might be a bit jumpier than usual. But I know you can keep him calmer than any of us ever could."  
  
"I'll try." There was a tone in Quatre's voice I hadn't heard before. I turned and caught something on his face that surprised me. My eyes met his and he flushed as I smiled.  
  
"Ah ha," I said and he blushed harder. "Well, well, looks like the attraction is mutual."  
  
"What?" He asked me, blinking.  
  
"You heard me." I gave him a quick hug. "See you in the morning."  
  
I was still grinning about it as I squeezed my way through the vents in the small satellite. I had managed to get close to damn thing without alerting anyone. I had hidden my ship underneath the construct and suited up to find a way inside. Ditching my suit in some conveniently placed crates, I had immediately entered the ventilation system. Fortunately I managed to find what I was looking for right away. This was a drug manufacturing plant. The damn place was loaded with the stuff. The plant was on the night cycle, so most of the staff seemed to be elsewhere. I slipped out in a few places to take some photos- nothing like hard evidence, right? I got the evidence we needed, got back in the vents and was heading back towards my suit when the sound of running feet in the corridor below made me pause.  
  
"STATIONS! STATIONS!" Someone was yelling. A door opened beneath me.  
  
"What the hell is going on?" Someone yelled into the corridor.  
  
"We found an unidentified craft outside sir! One of the security cameras picked it up on it's round." Crap, crap, crap! I wished with all my heart for Deathscythe's cloaking device. They must have aerial cameras that scanned all the surfaces floating around- there hadn't been any stationary ones near where I left the ship. I hadn't thought they'd be THAT paranoid. 'Baka'! I cursed at myself. Well, this job just got 10 times harder!  
  
"Search the factory!" More feet ran up and down beneath me. Damn, they'd think of the vents soon enough. My ship was out of the question. I ran over the blueprints in my head. Where to go? Several options popped up and I headed for the nearest. I was almost there when I heard a noise that made my blood run cold.  
  
They were shooting up the vents.  
  
I could hear the blasts coming nearer and nearer and I scrambled to get out of the way. At least it wasn't a shotgun, I reassured myself and they weren't doing much more than shooting every couple of feet, but it still wasn't good. The noises got closer and closer and I realized that there was no way I was going to get to safety before they reached me. I had a chance, but only a slim one. I stopped moving and my hand went to my wrist. I tapped out a quick message to Trowa as I listened to the gunfire. _03 Drug factory confirmed. On to me. I'll be late. 02_ I adjusted myself in the vent. The trick would be to move backwards after they fired a shot behind me and before they fired one into me. I almost made it.  
  
The gunfire moved past me as I clutched the upper part of my arm. Damn, too close. But no blood had dripped out of the vent, so I wasn't doing too badly. They still didn't know where I was. I bound up the damn thing as best I could so that I wouldn't bleed everywhere and continued on my way.  
  
The best chance I had was to get to their docking bay. I managed, but as I looked out the vent, I grimaced in dismay. The place was heavily patrolled. Damn it. I sat in the vent and frowned, the blueprints still running through my head.  
  
"So, is it one of the Black Wolves?" One of the security guards had stopped another one right in front of me.  
  
"More than likely. They want our factory. The boss is furious." I sighed, relieved. The ship I had used had no identifying marks, so they had assumed that a rival gang had sent someone in here to cause some trouble. That might work to my advantage. If I caused enough trouble, they'd have to pull some guards off the bay.  
  
I'd hate to say 'trouble' is my middle name, but I am damn good at causing it. A few hours later the place was completely chaotic. I had stopped to rest behind some boxes in one of the storage rooms when I finally thought to look at my wrist.  
  
_02 You are VERY late. Please respond! 03_ I checked my watch. I should've been back two hours ago. Poor Trowa. He had sent me several query status messages, but I'd been too busy to notice.  
  
_03 Been a little busy. Still trying to get out. Don't worry. 02_ I could just picture Trowa's frustration. I should try the bay again and see if I could get out. Just then the factory shook under my feet. What the hell? I scrambled back into the vents and headed towards the hallways. The information I needed was being called out to every person in the factory over the loudspeakers.  
  
The Black Wolves had come a-callin. Damn it. I so did not want to be caught in the middle. I grimaced and tried heading towards the bay again. With my arm aching, it took forever. But I needed to try. If the fighters were heading out, I might have a chance, if I didn't get blasted to kingdom come first. With all the fighting going on I had to retrace my steps over and over trying alternate routes as parts of the ventilation got destroyed. I was finally almost there when I thought to glance at my wrist.  
  
_02 Need help?_ _04_ I wanted to laugh.  
  
_04 Don't you dare! Rival gang has come to visit. Try and slip out in the fuss. Don't worry about me. Follow your schedule, I'll catch up. 02_. I knew Quatre was scheduled to return to Earth in an hour. It wasn't safe for him to linger on L4. The vent shook under my hands. It wasn't safe for me to linger here either.  
  
When I got to the bay I cursed under my breath. All the smaller ships were out- there was a hell of a firefight taking place outside. Apparently the Wolves would be happy just to blow the damn place up. Shit. I couldn't take one of the bigger transports, that would be like waving a red flag in front of a bull. I'd just have to wait it out and hope the factory survived. The way things were going though, it didn't look good.  
  
Maybe I could just sneak on board one of the larger transports now, just in case, so I'd have at least a slim chance if the factory got blown to hell around me. It was easy enough to slip into the smallest transport I could find. Fortunately, it was also deserted. I tampered with the locks to make sure no one else could sneak in and then headed towards the helm. With luck I could tune in and listen to what was going on.  
  
The bandwidth was easy to find- they had left it tuned in. Things were not going well for the factory workers, the Wolves had apparently shown up in a large number and were intent on destroying the rival's base, if not take it over. Things did not look good for me. Did I dare risk trying to fly this out of here? If the Wolves didn't shoot me out of the sky, the factory might. The transports weren't armed- I'd be a sitting duck out there.  
  
On the other hand, just hanging around waiting to get blown up was not appealing. This sucked. So much for promising the guys that I'd be back- the gods seemed to have another plan for me today. I looked down at my wrist.  
_  
02 Mission completed. Threat to 04 eliminated. Do you need me? 03_ Well, there was at least some good news. What the hell could I tell him though? I didn't want him in this mess. He couldn't help me anyway- even if he had his gundam. I might not survive long enough for him to get here.  
  
_03 Too dangerous! Intense battle. No way out or in._ \- I paused. How do I tell him that I might not make it back? Ah hell. _-Looks like Shinigami might come for me. If I don't make it back- tell the others I'm sorry. 02_ He didn't reply- well, what the hell could you say to that? I sat in the darkened transport, watching the destruction around me and wondered if I'd ever see them again. At least I had told Heero about my file- I could be assured that I had left my goodbyes in good hands.  
  
The bay shook around me and I could see that the factory was well on it's way to destructing. Now or never. I powered up the transport as it shook around me, hoping for a lucky break. I didn't get it. The floor under me suddenly vanished and the transport was flung out into the middle of the fight before I could even finish warming the engines up. I was flung against the control panels as the ship spun around me. It was probably my lack of engine power that saved me. Since I didn't look like a ship trying to fly out of there I managed to sneak out of that fight with only minor damage. Looking back I saw that the factory had been reduced to floating debris.  
  
Unfortunately, the damage was to one engine, so I was at half power. I groaned. It would take me at least a day to limp back to L4. I looked at my communicator and groaned again. It must have impacted with the controls. Totally useless. This was NOT my day.  
  
Twenty hours later I managed to park the damn transport and contact the locals. Luckily, the head of L4 security and I had met, which was great, since I didn't have my badge or any other kind of identification on me. I went over the details of what I had seen and gave him a full report.  
  
"Thank you," Commander Verens told me as I finished. "Will you report this to Commander Une?"  
  
"Of course," I replied automatically and then realized something. "Do you mind if I use your communicator to do it? I haven't checked in yet." He grinned and waved me over to the one sitting in the corner of his office. I punched in the Preventers HQ code.  
  
"Preventers HQ," Jane, our communications officer answered.  
  
"This is Duo Maxwell, Agent 02, reporting in." Jane looked up at the screen and did an excellent imitation of a fish.  
  
"Duo? You're alive?"  
  
"Barely," I told her with a grin. "Is the Commander available?" A moment later, Commander Une was glaring at me.  
  
"Agent Maxwell, you were reported missing, assumed dead over 24 hours ago. Where the fuck have you been?"  
  
"I had a bit of trouble." Une's eyebrows arched up.  
  
"Report," she snapped at me. After I finished, she looked less upset. "All right, Agent. Get back here ASAP and get me a hard copy of your report."  
  
"As soon as I can get there," I told her. She blinked.  
  
"Oh, and one more thing, Duo?"  
  
"Yes ma'am?"  
  
"Call the others, please?"  
  
"Aren't they there?" She slammed her hand on her desk and shot me her patented 'you're an idiot' look.  
  
"Duo, we thought you were dead! Of course they're not here!" She scolded me. "Better still, I'll call them. You just get your ass back here." She hung up on me and I turned back to Commander Verens.  
  
"Okay, how do I get transport out of here?"  
  
"I'll handle it." He grinned at me. "In the meantime go down and take a shower and I'll send someone down with some clothes. You can't get on a shuttle looking like that. Oh- and see our doc about that arm?"  
  
The commander was as good as his word. Granted, the clothes were an L4 security uniform, but at that point I didn't care. The doc bound up my arm- luckily for me it was a clean shot right through. The only piece of luck I had in that damn place.  
  
The shuttle ride back was uneventful, for which I was very grateful. I was able to doze off for a few hours, despite the ache in my arm. After we landed, I disembarked with the intention of finding a cab to the HQ, filing my report and going the hell home to bed. I brushed past the stewardess and someone grabbed my shoulder.  
  
"Maxwell?" I turned and found myself face to face with Wufei.  
  
"Chang." I grinned at him. To my utter surprise, he hugged me. "Wufei?"  
  
"Damn it, Duo. You really scared us." He pulled away, frowning.  
  
"I'm sorry." He took my elbow in a firm grip and tugged me in the right direction.  
  
"The Commander told us what happened." He raised an eyebrow at me. "Didn't we already have this conversation about being reckless?"  
  
"I really tried not to be," I protested. "Outside forces conspired against me." He laughed.  
  
"Get in the damn car, Duo. The others are waiting."  
  
"I have to go to HQ."  
  
"No. The Commander countermanded the order. You are due in tomorrow. Right now you are going to reassure your friends that you're really okay."  
  
"Where is everyone?"  
  
"Trowa's."  
  
"Did they really catch the guy after Quatre?" Wufei nodded.  
  
"It was a board member of Winner Industries..." he explained as we headed towards Trowa's. "He was getting desperate, so he decided to take matters into his own hands. He leaped at Quatre right in the middle of the last meeting- tried to shoot him."  
  
"Idiot."  
  
"Exactly. Trowa and Quatre took him out before he even knew what happened. He confessed to the other attempts as well."  
  
"Really?" Wufei shot me a glance.  
  
"Quatre and Trowa were a bit- distressed by your absence. So..."  
  
"Ah," I replied, flushing a bit. "The guy picked a bad time, huh?"  
  
"You have no idea." Wufei grinned evilly. "He would've confessed to anything by the time they were done with him. He looked positively relieved to be taken away to lock-up." I laughed.  
  
"I can almost feel sorry for the guy."  
  
The door opened as we climbed the steps to Trowa's apartment and I found myself with an armful of Quatre.  
  
"Duo!" he said, hugging me tightly. "You're okay!"  
  
"I'm fine." I reassured him. "How are you? Wufei said that you got shot at." Quatre let me go and tugged me into the apartment.  
  
"I'm fine too. Trowa knocked me out of the way." My partner rose to his feet as we entered and his hands closed on my shoulders.  
  
"I'm glad to see you, but- don't you ever do that to me again!" He scolded as he shook me. I blinked.  
  
"I didn't mean to," I tried to answer. "Honestly Trowa." He let go of my shoulders and I managed to get my breath back. I don't think Trowa realizes how strong he is. "I really am sorry. I was all set to get the hell out of there when they discovered my ship. So I got them all distracted and then the other idiots showed up..." I shrugged. "It really wasn't my day."  
  
"It wasn't great for us either," Heero drawled from his place on the arm of the sofa. I glanced over at him, unable to read the expression on his face. He didn't get to his feet and I was a bit disappointed. I mean, hell, Wufei had looked happier to see me alive than Heero did.  
  
"That's an understatement." Trowa released me. "Tell us exactly what happened." So I told them about my ship being discovered, the vents, the attack of the Black dogs and my beat-to-crap ride home. The room was quiet when I finished.  
  
"Like I said- it was one hell of a bad day," I finished up trying to ease the tension. It didn't work. "It's not like I did it on purpose guys! I really didn't!"  
  
"We know, Duo," Wufei replied with a faint smile. I smiled back and then yawned.  
  
"Uh sorry. Guess it's catching up to me." Heero got to his feet.  
  
"I'll take you home."  
  
Like I've said before, Heero Yuy is not a conversationalist even at the best of times. The car ride home was quiet, since I didn't feel like talking much either. When he turned into my parking lot I turned and grinned at him.  
  
"You did feed my cat, right?"  
  
"Of course." He parked the car and gave me another unreadable look. Then he reached under his seat and handed me my keys and a file folder.  
  
"What's this?"  
  
"It's what you asked me to do. If you didn't come back, remember?" I had to remind myself to breathe. My 'last words' file.  
  
"Did... did you...."  
  
"I had just finished printing them out and was on my way to Trowa's when we heard you were alive."  
  
"So, they didn't read them?" Relief swept through me for an instant.  
  
"No." He looked out the front window. "But I did."  
  
What the hell could I say to that?  
  
"Uh, thanks for the ride, Heero. I'll see you at work tomorrow." I leaped from the car and beat a hasty retreat to my apartment cursing silently to myself.  
  
Heero had read his letter. The letter where I had confessed to being in love with him since the war. Crap- he was going to kill me. Slowly and painfully. Damn his efficiency. Why couldn't he have waited just a little while? Why did he have to immediately print those out the minute he heard I was dead?  
  
Because he promised, you idiot, I told myself. Heero never breaks a promise. He told you that those letters would end up where they needed to go. Oh but why couldn't he have waited?  
  
My brain kept twisting the problem over and over in my head. Heero knew. He was going to kill me. He knew how I felt about him. The endless litany ran through my head as I prepared for bed.  
  
Despite my mental agitation, I managed to fall asleep quickly, thanks to the pain meds. The next morning I got up and dressed, checked my bandages and ate breakfast, all the while avoiding thinking about what I had written to Heero. What he wasn't supposed to find out about until I was safely dead and he couldn't kill me. Of course, he hadn't even tried to kill me yesterday, but that didn't mean anything. Maybe he hadn't really thought about it yet.  
  
Work, I reminded myself, glancing at the clock. Put this to the side and focus on work. If Heero tried to kill me today, then I'd think about it. Avoidance at it's best. Scarlett O'Hara has nothing on me. A knock on my door nearly made me jump out of my skin.


	3. Chapter 3

Quatre and Trowa were standing on my doorstep. "Uh, good morning guys."  
  
"Morning Duo," Trowa replied. "We brought your car back." My car? Ah right- I had left it at Quatre's. He tossed me the keys and grinned. "I'm off work today, I'll see you tomorrow, all right?" I raised an eyebrow at him.  
  
"You aren't scheduled?"  
  
"I'm taking the day off."  
  
"That's a first. You must have tons of vacation piled up." I grinned at him. "Why today?" Trowa tilted his head towards Quatre and grinned. The meaning was unmistakable. I grinned back and Quatre blushed.  
  
"See ya Duo."  
  
"See ya Trowa, Quatre. Have fun."  
  
The sight of the two of them going off to spend the day together was enough to get me into my car and headed towards work. It was about time, I thought to myself happily.  
  
I made it to work with minutes to spare and spent most of my morning typing up a report for our good commander. Like I said, avoidance is an art form. I was interrupted when Sally called for me to come up to medical.  
  
"It's really fine," I protested as she tugged the bandages off my arm.  
  
"Uh huh," she muttered, her eyes examining the wound closely.  
  
"It doesn't really hurt," I tried and she poked me gently with her finger right near the exit point and I winced.  
  
"Uh huh," she said again. "You're off fieldwork for a week at least."  
  
"What?" I protested.  
  
"Don't argue with me Duo," she rebandaged my arm. "Or I'll make it two. You need to let this heal."  
  
"Oh all right," I conceded, knowing that Une would gleefully follow whatever Sally recommended.  
  
"Right. I want to see you back here in a few days to check your progress."  
  
"Yes ma'am." She smiled then and tugged the end of my braid.  
  
"I'm glad you made it back to us Duo. Now scat. I have work to do."  
  
I turned in my report and at least managed to get Une to assign me a net scam assignment. It wasn't much, but it beat being sent to records for the next few days to file paperwork. I picked up the file I needed and retreated to my office to study it. I was halfway through when someone tapped on the doorframe. I looked up to find Heero there.  
  
"Yuy," I greeted, my brain still focused on the file.  
  
"Where's Trowa?"  
  
"He took the day off." Heero blinked and I smiled. "He's out with Quatre."  
  
"Ah," understanding flickered in his eyes. "Lunch?"  
  
"Okay." I closed the file and stood up.  
  
"How's your arm?" He asked me as we went down the hall.  
  
"It's fine, but of course Sally won't let me back in the field for a week." I complained.  
  
"Good. Maybe you'll be more careful next time."  
  
"Hey!" I made a face at him. "I wasn't trying to get shot you know! I really was being careful." The elevator doors slid open and we stepped inside. I was proud of myself so far. Despite knowing that Heero had read my confession, he wasn't treating me any differently than usual and I was able to treat him the same too. Maybe he just wanted to forget it. That thought hurt like a razor slash, but then I reminded myself that I did NOT want to lose my best friend. Nor did I want to die. Better to simply pretend it had never happened. Right?  
  
"Hn." The doors slid shut and Heero looked over to meet my gaze. We were alone in the elevator. For some reason I started to get nervous.  
  
"Wufei meeting us there?"  
  
"I hacked into the security system," he replied and I blinked.  
  
"What? Uh, why?" He gestured toward the camera in the corner and I realized how close he was standing to me.  
  
"So this won't be recorded." Ah, shit. He was going to kill me. In the middle of Preventers headquarters no less. I backed myself into the wall.  
  
"Uh, please don't kill me?"  
  
"Baka." Heero stepped closer, neatly pinning me to the wall. Where the hell were the other people who should be using this elevator? Heero reached out and took a firm hold of my braid, his eyes glinting. I was dead. This was it. He was going to kill me.  
  
"I'm really sorry, Heero!" I blurted out. "You weren't supposed to read it until..."  
  
"Until you were dead." He finished flatly. Oh Christ. So he was just abiding by my terms? "I'm a bit upset by that, Duo." He might have just said that he was in a killing rage- that was a bit upset for Heero.  
  
"I'm really, really sorry," I tried again. Why was this the only line my brain was supplying? Where's my goddamn gift of gab when I need it? Why the hell weren't we at the right floor yet?  
  
"You had better be." Heero moved closer until our foreheads were touching and all I could see were those steely blue eyes. I wanted to close my eyes, I wanted to try and push him away. But his eyes pinned me in place like a rabbit in a snare.  
  
"I am! Really! I'll do anything..."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
"Good." Heero released me. "You'll be at my apartment at 6 then. Tonight." He stepped away just as the doors slid open. There was a crowd waiting by the elevator. He stepped out and turned to look at me. "Aren't you coming Duo? Wufei and Sally are waiting." I followed him into the cafeteria, heart pounding in my throat. What the hell was going on?  
  
Lunch was... normal. As if that little incident in the elevator had never happened. I listened to Wufei and Sally discuss their wedding plans- okay so Sally talked and Wufei grunted- but that was normal. I explained to Sally where Trowa was, and agreed with her assessment that it was 'about damn time'. Wufei and Heero wrangled over who had misfiled the paperwork on their last mission. Like I said- normal stuff. Heero didn't even so much as glare at me. If he was trying to psych me out- it was working. I left lunch early and headed back upstairs to work. I had to focus on my case- not on the fact that Heero was more than likely planning something awful for me.  
  
Just as I was packing my things up for the day, Wufei leaned in the door. "Can you drive home okay, Maxwell? Sally was a bit concerned about your arm."  
  
"She's just over-reacting," I grinned at him. "I got here okay, right?" My arm was aching a little, but it wasn't bad yet. "Besides, I only need one hand to drive."  
  
"All right," Wufei gave me a small wave. "See you tomorrow." He vanished and was replaced by Heero. I was given an appraising look.  
  
"Your arm hurts."  
  
"It's really okay." I protested automatically then almost slapped myself. I had just given up my best excuse to get out of tonight.  
  
"I'll come to you. Six." And he was gone. Okay, so he wouldn't let me off the hook either way. I looked at the clock. An hour left.  
  
I went home and did my normal things. Changed out of my uniform and into jeans and a t-shirt. Fed and played with my cat. Checked my email. Wondered what in the hell was going to happen when Heero showed up. At 5:50, my phone rang.  
  
"Maxwell here."  
  
"It's Trowa."  
  
"Hey man!" I grinned. "How was your day?"  
  
"Well, it's the old good news/bad news thing."  
  
"Oh?" At that moment there was a knock on my door. "Hold on," I went and opened the door, phone cradled next to my cheek. Heero stood there, unarmed as far as I could tell. He walked in and I gestured for him to sit down. "Okay, so what's the good news?" I said into the phone. Heero raised an eyebrow at me and I mouthed 'Trowa' at him.  
  
"Quatre and I decided to try and make this work."  
  
"Great!" I crowed. "What's the bad news?"  
  
"He has to move around all the time, so..." I knew where this was going.  
  
"So you're leaving the Preventers," I finished for him.  
  
"I'm sorry Duo," he sounded upset.  
  
"It's all right, Tro, honestly. I'm happy for you, I really am."  
  
"But then you're left without a partner..."  
  
"I'll be fine. I'm sure Une will let me solo for awhile."  
  
"That's not a great idea..."  
  
"Ah, c'mon. I'll be fine." I made some more reassuring noises at him and hung up.  
  
"So Trowa is leaving the Preventers?" Heero asked from his place on my sofa.  
  
"Yep," I said, still hovering nervously by the phone. Heero seemed calm- maybe he just wanted to talk to me? But when had 'calm' ever been a good indicator with the Perfect Soldier?  
  
"Duo, come sit." Heero said firmly and I went to sit on the opposite end of the couch. Heero regarded me thoughtfully. "Will it help if I tell you that I'm not going to hurt you?"  
  
"You aren't?" Surprise, surprise.  
  
"No. I am upset with you, but I won't hurt you. All right?"  
  
"Okay," I responded and relaxed a bit. "Isn't that good news about Trowa and Quatre?" Maybe I could keep him off the subject. He frowned at me, recognizing the ploy.  
  
"Good for Trowa, bad for you- maybe."  
  
"Maybe?" Heero had narrowed his eyes at me.  
  
"Did you know Sally wants to get back into field work?" Huh? That was a non sequitur if I ever heard one.  
  
"Wufei would have a cow."  
  
"Not if he was her partner."  
  
"What about you?"  
  
"I'd be yours." I blinked.  
  
"You'd want to be?" Heero closed his eyes for a moment.  
  
"Of course, baka. You know that I'd want someone I could trust at my back, and you need someone to watch yours."  
  
"Hey! I promised I'd be careful."  
  
"And you will be, with me watching you." Well, this wasn't the way I had seen the evening's conversation progressing, but I wasn't displeased either. "I will inform Chang and the Commander, though I'm sure Une's already thought of it with Trowa's resignation and Sally's request on her desk."  
  
"You'd really want me as your partner?" I asked again, without meaning to, and mentally kicked myself. Heero merely raised his eyebrows at me, his patented 'you're being a baka' look. "Okay then. Thanks Heero. I do appreciate this- I don't like working by myself."  
  
"I know. And since I'm doing this for you, you can do some things for me." Easy enough- maybe.  
  
"What are they?" Heero reached out and grabbed my arm.  
  
"First, explain to me why you wrote that letter." He knows me too well. I couldn't run with his grip on my arm. I wanted to lie, say it was a joke, but I couldn't. I don't lie. Sighing in resignation, I closed my eyes.  
  
"I wrote it- wrote all of them, because I didn't want to die never having said any of it."  
  
"Why wait until you were dead to tell us those things?" I opened my eyes, feeling my face turn red.  
  
"Heero, c'mon! If I told Wufei how much I admired him he'd either shrug it off or think I was hitting on him or something. Okay, Quatre and Trowa would probably listen, but I'd still be really embarrassed. Hilde would think I was interested in her that way again and after all the convincing I had to do to make her think I wasn't in the first place I wouldn't want to do that again. Howard would just kind of wave a hand and blow it off as nothing he wouldn't do for anyone else. I figured if I was dead, you'd all take me seriously at least."  
  
"Hn." Heero's all-purpose comment. "And me?"  
  
"I figured you'd kill me, or I'd lose my best friend." I replied honestly.  
  
"I'm not going to kill you, and I'm still your best friend." His grip tightened slightly.  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Yes, really. Why is that so surprising?"  
  
"I honestly didn't think you'd take it this well."  
  
"Why not?" I just gaped at him. His mouth quirked in a faint smile and he glanced at his watch. "We need to go or we're going to be late for the next thing you are going to do for me." He got to his feet and pulled me up with him.  
  
"Where are we going?"  
  
"Relena wanted me to meet her tonight at a coffee place." He tugged me out the door and down the stairs.  
  
"And why are you bringing me?"  
  
"You're my partner. I need backup."  
  
"I wasn't your partner this afternoon..." I got in his car.  
  
"True, but you are the backup I need."  
  
"I am?" Heero started the car. "How is that?" He sighed and shot me a dark glance.  
  
"Look Duo, she is driving me crazy. She calls me at home, at work, on the cell. She asks me out all the time and I can't always think of a good excuse."  
  
"Dr. J didn't put declining invites from pretty blondes in your training?"  
  
"I wish he had. You should've let me shoot her that night, Duo."  
  
"It's that bad?" I was surprised. I knew Relena called Heero a lot- Wufei always teased him about it, but I didn't know he disliked it.  
  
"Worse." The word was bitten out and I felt a surge of guilt. I should've noticed how much this was bothering him.  
  
"You should've said something before- I'd have gladly helped you out." Yeah, I owed him now, but I still would've done it before if he'd asked. "Do you have a plan, or am I going along to run interference?" Heero flushed a bit.  
  
"I was hoping you could convince her that we're involved." I sat in stunned silence for a moment.  
  
"What?" Maybe I heard him wrong.  
  
"If she thinks we're together, she might leave me alone." Nope. Heard him right the first time.  
  
"You want me to pretend that you and I...?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why me?" I paused. "Wait- because I can do it convincingly?" I think I was mad. No. I know I was.  
  
"Yes and no," Heero replied calmly. "I know you would be convincing- because you wouldn't be lying about your feelings." His voice dropped and he added softly: "But, you're also the only one I trust and feel comfortable enough with to ask to do this with me." That sentence made me bite back my first response.  
  
"Ah..." I thought about that for a while. Heero pulled up next to the coffee shop and parked the car.  
  
"I am sorry, Duo, but I can't think of anything else!" That made me blink. "I've run through numerous scenarios, tried to dissuade her in many ways but she still doesn't give up!" The frustration and anger in his voice was obvious. "At this point I'm ready to just shoot myself in front of that god-awful pink palace of hers- but then she'd claim that I did it 'for' her or something!" I reached out a hand and placed it on his shoulder.  
  
"I'll help you," I said quickly- I had no idea it had gotten this bad. "Are you sure you can do this, Heero? We're going to have to be damn convincing. I mean, this is Relena. I'm going to have to have to practically be in your lap if she's as dense as you say." He pulled the keys out of the ignition and leaned across my seat. His hand reached out and grabbed my braid as he pulled me into a light kiss that managed to overload my senses.  
  
"I think that I can manage," he said after he released me.  
  
"Uh..yeah..." His mouth quirked into a grin at my speechlessness.  
  
"She's waiting."


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Relena bashing. Yep. Can't stand her. I'll be nicer to her later- honestly.

Relena was indeed waiting. Her face lit up at the sight of Heero, but she frowned when she saw me. Relena had always been civil to me, I wondered why she was frowning.  
  
"It's good to see you, Heero. Duo." She turned the power of her smile on Heero, who didn't respond at all.  
  
"It's good to see you Relena. You're looking lovely as always." I stepped into the silence and sat down, tugging Heero down next to me.  
  
"Could your girlfriend not make it Heero?" Relena's voice was sweet, but there was a hint of something else underneath.  
  
"I didn't say I was bringing a girlfriend," he leaned back in his chair casually.  
  
"Nonsense, Heero," Relena glanced at me and I wondered what was going on. "You said that you were going to let me meet the person who held your heart." I looked at Heero and raised one of my eyebrows. He quirked a smile back at me. Ah, this would be my cue.  
  
"And he brought me," I said with one of my patented grins. Relena flushed and Heero's smile widened slightly.  
  
"Don't joke, Duo," she said irritatedly. "I know what's really going on. Heero is just trying to protect me and you're helping him. I'm really supposed to believe that Heero's in love with you?" The last was a bit sarcastic and I flushed. Heero was not in love with me, but he was not in love with her either.  
  
"And what's wrong with me?" I snapped back. She smiled like a shark.  
  
"Come now, Duo, I mean really! Heero is a gentleman and you're..." She paused significantly. "From L2." Okay, now she was pissing me off. "I mean, what could you offer him?" Well, that was uttered in a pretty damn scornful tone. It really ticked me off.  
  
"I love him," I replied, honestly enough. "I'd do anything for him." Did I just say that? Out loud? Heero's hand reached out and touched the back of my neck gently. He left his hand there, fingers sliding over my skin. I had to concentrate to focus on Relena.  
  
"You honestly expect me to..." She started and I cut her off. If she said one more damn thing in that condescending little tone of hers!  
  
"Relena, you know me. I run, I hide..."  
  
"But you don't lie," she finished for me, and I saw her eyes widen with the realization. She glanced back between Heero and me rapidly. Heero's fingers were still casually caressing the back of my neck. I wondered if she realized how odd that was. Heero didn't normally touch anyone casually. Something must've gotten through, because her expression changed.  
  
I didn't know if she was going to kill me or cry. Judging from how her face was twisting I was betting on the kill, since she was beginning to look pretty pissed off. Suddenly, she seemed to remember we were in a public place and her face smoothed out. The eyes were still blazing though. I braced myself as she leaned across the table. "Why Heero?" She hissed at him.  
  
"Because he's Duo." The answer was short, to the point, and made me grin, but it didn't satisfy Relena.  
  
"What have you done to him?" This was hissed at me. It was eerie. She was smiling, still looking sweet, but her tone was downright scary. I know I lost my grin. Was she going to just jump over the table and rip out my throat with her teeth?  
  
"Me?" I repeated idiotically.  
  
"You've done something, I know it! You've... tainted, perverted him somehow! The Heero I know would never fall in love with you!" I felt the words as a knife twist in my stomach. That hurt, damnit!  
  
To my surprise, and I'm sure Relena's too, Heero chuckled. We both turned to look at him.  
  
"You don't know me very well, Relena," he said after a moment. "I assure you that I've been the aggressor in this relationship." His voice had dropped to a throaty growl.  
  
"Aggressive is the word," I agreed with a smile. Heero turned his gaze away from Relena and focused on me.  
  
"I think we've made it clear enough, Duo," he said to me. His fingers moved from my neck to take my hand and pull me out of my seat then out the door, leaving Relena gaping behind us like a fish.  
  
We climbed in the car and were halfway home before I spoke to him.  
  
"Man, Heero, that is one scary chick," I said finally. "Did you see how she kept smiling even as she was contemplating disemboweling me?"  
  
"And now you see why I needed your help." Heero replied.  
  
"Has she always been this bad?"  
  
"This was mild, Duo. This was only coffee in a public place. You should've seen some of the things she's done when I've been on bodyguard duty."  
  
"Should I ask?"  
  
"Let's just say that duty or not, I don't sleep anywhere near her anymore."  
  
"Good lord, Heero, why didn't you say something before? I'd have helped you out."  
  
"I didn't think you'd be willing before." He shot me a quick look. "Plus, this way, I wasn't asking you to lie for me."  
  
"Hm. Do you think she's given it up?"  
  
"No. I wish, but I'd bet not." He pulled into a parking space at the front of my building.  
  
"Then we'll just keep at it until she does." I told him cheerfully.  
  
"Thank you, Duo. I know this wasn't the best way to get you to do this..."  
  
"It's all right, Heero. I understand." I did too. Heero wouldn't have asked me to help him this way, because he knows I hate lying. And he's not great at admitting he needs help. He must've been getting desperate. Yes, a part of me was upset that he saw my feelings only as a way to get Relena to lay off, but the rest of me understood Heero. He was a soldier and a soldier uses all of his resources. How could I be mad at him for being himself? I should just be happy that he still wanted to be friends- that he hadn't blown me off (or away). But I still cried myself to sleep that night.


	5. Chapter 5

By the end of the next week of work, Sally was officially back as a field agent and Heero and I were partners. It was odd, in a good way. It didn't take us long to fall into a good working relationship- hell, it wasn't like we'd never been partners before. We worked well together. Une was pleased, Wufei and Sally were pleased, all was well. Until Heero showed up for work Friday morning.  
  
I glanced up at the doorway in surprise. Usually Heero beat me to work, but I had gotten there first this morning. My partner was actually late- a good five minutes late- and he was looking a bit rumpled. Usually his uniform is perfect, ironed, all that 'good soldier' stuff. He didn't look that way this morning, but not in a way that anyone else would've noticed. His tie was not quite straight, his shirt was slightly wrinkled, the collar not pulled down all the way. It was a bit alarming to me.  
  
"Heero?" I rose to my feet and went to him. "What the hell's wrong?"  
  
"Wrong?" He repeated sarcastically. "What makes you think anything's wrong?" I raised my eyes towards the ceiling and reached out to fix his tie and collar.  
  
"You're late. You are not looking like your usual perfect self. And you look like you're ready to go take Wing and stomp on someone." His shoulders relaxed and I reached behind him to close the door. "C'mon. Tell Duo all about it." He raised his eyebrows at me but went to sit in his desk chair.  
  
"Relena," he said, once he was seated, "showed up at my apartment last night."  
  
"Ah, with a home cooked meal or something like that?"  
  
"No. At 3 am and dressed..." he paused. "Inappropriately."  
  
"Did you throw her out?"  
  
"I tried to, but she started threatening to scream that I was doing something awful to her. I pointed out that it might be embarrassing for the Vice Foreign minister to be screaming outside my apartment at 3 am, but she said that she'd tell everyone I had convinced her to come over like that. Including you."  
  
"Ah," I hid a grin. "Did you tell her that I trusted you implicitly?"  
  
"No. I sat her down and tried to talk rationally to her." He snorted in disgust.  
  
"Didn't work, hm?"  
  
"No. So I left." I blinked at him.  
  
"You left her in your apartment?" He frowned.  
  
"She was in front of the door, Duo. She wouldn't leave."  
  
"So how did you get out?"  
  
"Fire escape." Ah, of course.  
  
"I hope she didn't trash your place." I said thoughtfully. "Why did you open the door to her in the first place?"  
  
"I didn't."  
  
"She broke in?" She was getting desperate. He shrugged.  
  
"Don't know. I woke up when I heard someone opening the front door." He fidgeted with his tie. "I almost shot her." He didn't sound sorry. This was getting bad.  
  
"Crap. Well, that settles it." Hell, his apartment wasn't safe territory anymore. Time to move him. I picked up the phone on my desk and asked the operator to put me through to Une.  
  
"Une here."  
  
"It's Maxwell. An emergency came up. Yuy and I are taking the rest of the day off."  
  
"It must be some emergency," the commander replied dryly. "Any cases pressing?"  
  
"No ma'am, or I wouldn't ask."  
  
"All right then. See you Monday."  
  
"Duo?" Heero was looking a bit surprised. He never took a day off, unless they made him.  
  
"We're going to go get a truck," I told him firmly as I got to my feet, "and you're moving in with me."  
  
"Wh-at?" He looked surprised, but he stood up to follow me.  
  
"It's safest," I stopped at the door when I realized why he might be hesitating. "Relax man. You can have the spare room. I promise I won't do anything..."  
  
"Duo. Stop." Heero shook his head. "It's not that. It's just- are you sure you want me to move in with you?"  
  
"Of course," I grinned at him. "You know it will make Relena think twice about just dropping in." That made him laugh.  
  
No sooner said than done. Luckily, Relena had left Heero's place without trashing anything. She had left some... clothing- at least that's what I think it was supposed to be- but that was easily disposed of. We loaded him up, gave his notice and took his things to my place. Fortunately, Heero did not have a lot of stuff and I hadn't put anything in my spare room except a computer desk. We reorganized my apartment, took my sofa to the goodwill, since his was nicer and had him settled in by early evening.  
  
I was cooking dinner while he was putting his stuff away in his room. It was almost ready by the time he came looking for me.  
  
"I really appreciate this Duo." He said again as he stood in the kitchen doorway. "I know how much you value your space."  
  
"No problem," I replied. "After living with other people around for years, it's been kind of weird being on my own. I'm kind of relieved to have a roommate again." The phone rang and I reached out to answer it. "Maxwell here."  
  
"Agent Maxwell?"  
  
"Commander Une?" I responded and saw Heero tense. "A problem?"  
  
"Not... exactly." Une hesitated. That was odd. Our good commander was never unsure of herself. "Do you know where Agent Yuy is?"  
  
"He's here. Why, do you need to speak to him?" Une let out a sigh.  
  
"Oh good."  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"I received an... odd call from Relena Peacecraft this evening. Apparently she had stopped by Yuy's apartment and found all his things gone. She wanted to file a missing persons report."  
  
"Heero moved in with me today, Commander."  
  
"I see," and our stoic commander actually giggled. "Protecting him from a pink stalker, Maxwell?" I made a funny noise in surprise and she giggled again before regaining control. "You are rather predictable when it comes to protecting your teammates."  
  
"Uh, yeah," was all I managed. Her voice softened.  
  
"It's not a bad thing, Duo. It's one of the things that makes you a good agent. Speaking of which," her voice turned questioning, "Miss Peacecraft also told me that you two were involved- which is against Preventers regs unless you get a dispensation- so?"  
  
"Uh Commander, we really aren't- we're just trying..."  
  
"To drive her off. I totally understand." I made a faint disbelieving noise. "Really-" she assured me, "you should see some of the surveillance tapes I have of the things Miss Peacecraft has pulled on Yuy. If I were him- I would've cheerfully shot her by now." Her tone indicated that she wasn't kidding. "But, even if it is a ploy, you need to fill out that paperwork for me. I can get it pushed through quickly. Think of it as a very useful smokescreen."  
  
"Yes Commander." I glanced at Heero and wondered how he was going to take this news.  
  
"Also, Maxwell, we had a little- situation- pop up. I'll need you to undertake a little mission for me on Sunday. Check your computer- all the details are there."  
  
"Yes Commander," I repeated.  
  
"And Maxwell- be careful this time, okay?" Une hung up.  
  
"What did Une want?" Heero asked.  
  
"Have a seat," I grabbed the plates and dished the food up. "I'll tell you while we eat."  
  
To my surprise he nodded agreeably when I told him about the paperwork.  
  
"I figured as much," was all he said. "I can get it done tonight, no problem."  
  
"Thanks man," I grinned at him. "That will give me time to get ready for my mission."  
  
"What mission?"  
  
"Une has some little sneak job for me on Sunday."  
  
"By yourself?" His eyebrow rose.  
  
"I think so. She didn't mention you and told me to be careful. I'll check it after dinner to be sure." Heero frowned.  
  
"I don't like the thought of you going off on your own again," he said, his fork tapping against his plate.  
  
"It's just a little job..."  
  
"Just like the last one?" He asked sarcastically. I changed the subject.  
  
"Did I mention that Relena was ready to file a missing persons on you? That's why she called Une in the first place."  
  
"Of course." He smiled faintly. "She's going to be furious when she finds out I'm here."  
  
"That reminds me," I put down my fork. "What are we going to tell Fei? He'll find out about that paperwork." Heero thought for a few moments, and then shook his head regretfully.  
  
"He might let it slip to someone else. Sally, for instance. Sally tells Noin, who tells Zechs, who tells..."  
  
"His sister," I sighed, following Heero's logic. "But Fei's never going to believe that you and I..."  
  
"Why not?" Heero shrugged.  
  
"You are crazy, y'know that?" I laughed. "Wufei will tell Quatre, who'll tell Trowa- we'll have to lie to our friends." I ended unhappily. He put his fork down.  
  
"You know I wouldn't ask you to do that Duo. But what exactly are they going to ask that you have to lie about?"  
  
"If we're together." I said slowly. Did he not get it?  
  
"We're friends, partners and roommates, Duo. That's pretty together." Nope, he didn't get it.  
  
"But you..." I cut myself off. Heero must've been able to read my frustrated expression, since he put a hand on my arm reassuringly.  
  
"Relax Duo. How are we lying?" I threw my hands in the air, dislodging his hand.  
  
"Don't you see, Heero? Our relationship is not what they'd be thinking it is."  
  
"Our relationship is not unlike Trowa and Quatre's or Sally and Wufei's." Heero shrugged. "The only thing I see that's different is that we don't share a bed, and I'm willing to do that."  
  
I froze. He couldn't have said what I thought he said.  
  
"You're what...?" I asked, dazed.  
  
"I'm willing to have a physical relationship with you." Yep, he did say it.  
  
"But- why?" My wits had scattered.  
  
"It would make you happy, wouldn't it Duo?" Heero's mouth turned up in a slight smile. "I want you to be happy." Realization clicked in and I felt like pounding my head against the table.  
  
"I appreciate that, Heero, I really do," I had to pull myself together. "But I don't think that's a good idea."  
  
"Why not?" Heero had gotten up and out of his chair so he could kneel beside mine. "You want me that way- I know you do." One of his hands slid over my knee. I had to swallow, hard.  
  
"It's not that, Heero. It wouldn't be- fair- to you."  
  
"I know what I'm offering Duo. If I'm willing, then how is that not fair?" He reached out and put a hand on my chin, turning my face towards his.  
  
"I'm doing all this because I'm your friend, Heero. If you did this for me, it would feel like you were only doing it because you felt like you needed to... pay me for my help." I tried. Heero's smile grew a bit wider.  
  
"Duo, you've taught me enough about friendship that I know it doesn't work like that. I'm not doing this to pay you back." He took an audible breath and met my eyes. "I'm doing this because I want to, because I want you that way too." He slid his hand along my jawline and brought my mouth down to his to give me a scorching kiss. I tried to move away, but my body refused to cooperate. His mouth teased mine into submission and I stopped resisting. He was too damn good at this. My senses overloaded under his touch and my thought processes went on a short vacation.  
  
When I finally recovered myself a bit, I was on the floor, stretched out underneath Heero, hair undone. He was sliding his mouth over my shoulder, his hands holding me firmly in place.  
  
"Heero... are you sure about this?" I managed and felt him chuckle against my shoulder.  
  
"Very sure," he purred against my skin. He slid to his feet, bringing me up with him. "Let me show you?" He asked and tugged me to my bedroom.  
  
Afterwards he curled himself up in my arms with a satisfied smile. I was still trying to get my breath back.  
  
"So," he murmured throatily against my ear, "which bed is going to Goodwill?" I took a deep breath.  
  
"Mine's bigger," I managed and I felt his lips curve against my skin.  
  
"So it is," I flushed and he chuckled. His hand slid over my chest and up into my hair. "We'll take mine in then." He said as his fingers played with the strands of my hair. "Unless you object to sharing yours with me from now on?"  
  
"Of course not," I started, and then paused. Heero had seemed more than willing, but my doubts still lingered a little. "If you're sure this is what you want, Heero..."  
  
"Oh, yes," he looked up and smiled at me. "Wasn't that clear enough? Let me try again."


	6. Chapter 6

The next morning that I checked my computer to get the details for my Sunday trip. A church that might be a front for a black market weapons dealer. I frowned as I scanned it. It wasn't right using a church for that type of thing- not at all. I hoped the intel people were mistaken, but in my heart, I doubted it. Heero came to find me as I was scanning the details for the third time.  
  
"You got up early," he murmured in my ear as he leaned over my shoulder. I flushed a bit and I felt him smile.  
  
"Yeah. I wanted to go over this mission Une sent." His attention snapped to the screen.  
  
"Is it a solo?" He asked, voice tight. It was, but I knew that there was no way in hell he would let me go alone. Not after last time.  
  
"Not exactly. A black marketer might be using this church as a front." My fingers tapped the picture on the screen. "I'll need to wear a wire to collect evidence. If I put you and a recorder on the other end- I'll get the evidence and you can haul me out if it goes bad. You mind?"  
  
"You know I don't." I felt him relax. "Do we need to go in and pick up anything?"  
  
"Nope, got it all right here. It should be fairly simple. We go in tomorrow at 0500 during the morning mass."  
  
"Simple," he muttered under his breath and I heard him sigh. "All right, Duo." Then he bent his head to my neck and slid his arms around me. "Can I persuade you to come back to bed for awhile? I'll make you breakfast afterwards."  
  
"Hmmm," I grinned at him, pretending to ponder his offer. "If it's pancakes for breakfast, then I suppose I'll let you persuade me."  
  
"Anything you want, Duo. Anything at all."  
  
I didn't get breakfast until it was almost lunchtime.  
  
Sunday morning I found myself standing in front of a church. I hadn't attended church services since- well, for a long time. I wished Heero could've gone in with me, but I knew that two men showing up for a Catholic service in this neighborhood would be very odd. Most of the people at the church were families- only a few singles here and there, stood out. I chose a seat in the last pew and knelt for a few moments, head bent as I scanned the people around me. None of them looked like black market weapon sellers, but then I hadn't looked like a Gundam pilot.  
  
I sat up in my seat, smoothing my jacket carefully. I was all in black- black pants, shirt, jacket and tie. Heero had looked at me and muttered something about obsessive. I told him my cover was that of a grieving widower returning to the comfort of the church.  
  
"You need a cover story?"  
  
"People know the members of their church, Heero. If someone asks I have to have a reason to be there." I grinned at him. "Besides, I like black." He sighed and I glanced at myself once more in the mirror. "And I look pretty good in it too," I added teasingly.  
  
His arms were suddenly around my waist, his mouth on mine. "You are beautiful," he murmured against my mouth, making me blush in surprise. "Promise me you'll be careful." I kissed him gently.  
  
"I'll be careful, I promise. Besides you'll be right there to haul my ass out if I get in trouble right?"  
  
"Absolutely."  
  
Remembering the conversation, I found myself wondering how Heero really felt about me. I knew we were- well, friends with benefits, I guess- but sometimes... No. I shouldn't get my hopes up.  
  
I pulled my mind back to the present with a jerk. The service was starting. I made the responses easily, standing and sitting when I was supposed to. I rose for communion, my eyes scanning the church as I walked up and back down the aisle. There were a few suspicious looking people, not the types I expected to see in a 5 am service. Young teenagers- trying to look tough- either singly or in pairs. Just a few, but they made me wonder what they were doing here.  
  
After the service I lingered in my pew, on my knees, looking like I was praying. I watched the priests enter the confessionals, and watched the one that entered the third booth on the right. Youngish looking, with a hard expression in his eyes. Not a priestly-type in my opinion. Interesting too how all the younger parishioners I had noticed were entering his booth.  
  
Fascinating. Even more interesting- the young people left the booth and then the church- none of them stayed to start their penance. Not even a single rosary. The older people who left the booth immediately went down on their knees. Huh.  
  
I waited until the youngsters had gone and made my way into the booth. Intel had told me that it was a certain sin that would get me a deal- though I had to wonder what happened to the people who had actually committed it and gone into this booth.  
  
I entered and knelt next to the window. The screen slid open and the traditional greeting was murmured.  
  
"Bless me Father, for I have sinned. It has been," I paused, "a long time since my last confession."  
  
"What is troubling you, my son?" The voice sounded more bored than consoling.  
  
"I have committed a terrible sin," I hid a faint smile, wondering what Heero was going to think of this. "I slept with my best friend."  
  
"So, relations outside of wedlock?"  
  
"Worse than that. My best friend is male, Father," I cut him off. He was silent for a moment and I wondered if I had the wrong booth. Having sex with someone of the same sex was supposed to be the password in this ring. My heart thumped painfully.  
  
"So you had sex with another guy?"  
  
"Didn't I say so?" I felt like grinning. That was NOT how a priest should react.  
  
"Sheesh kid, what did you bother with all the crap for? You wanted a deal, you should've said so."  
  
"I was having fun?" Our bargain with smoothly and I grinned, walking out of the booth with a nasty little piece of weaponry. Une would be very pleased.  
  
By the time I reached the car, Heero was already on the phone with the Preventers, sending the evidence in as needed. A strike team was on the way. Once they got there, and I had handed over the evidence to Noin, we were finished for the day.  
  
"Hungry?" I asked Heero as I drove us home. It was after noon.  
  
"Hn," he responded and I looked at him.  
  
"What is it?"  
  
"Is it a sin, Duo? What we do?"  
  
"Does it bother you if it is?" I asked, surprised. "I thought you didn't believe in God."  
  
"No," he shook his head. "But, do you?" I smiled for him.  
  
"For the longest time, the only god I believed in was Shinigami. As I told Sister Helen- I haven't seen any miracles, but I have seen a lot of dead people."  
  
"And now?"  
  
"Now? I'm not sure. But the god Father Maxwell and Sister Helen believed in loved everyone. No matter what. Would forgive anything. I don't see how what we do is a sin that he wouldn't forgive."  
  
"Good," he sighed. "I was- worried, when I listened to you confess. I thought- you regretted it."  
  
"No," I shook my head. "I don't regret it." I gave him a wicked smile. "In fact, I was hoping we could spend the rest of the day..." He smiled back at me.  
  
"So was I."  
  
We arrived at the office on Monday with a full report for Une, who was pleased with us. Heero handed over our paperwork and Une, with a small grin, scribbled her signature at the bottom.  
  
"All covered gentlemen," she said briskly.  
  
"Thank you Commander," Heero answered her in the same tone before turning the conversation to our next assignment.  
  
A whirlwind burst into our office after lunch. "Maxwell, Yuy, what the hell's going on?" Heero and I both looked up from our computers where we were working on the files for our next case and blinked at Wufei. I looked at Heero questioningly and he shrugged back. No idea.  
  
"What do you mean, 'Fei?" I asked. Sally, who had stepped in behind Wufei, closed our office door and laid a calming hand on his arm.  
  
"We saw your paperwork," she said with a faint hint of amusement in her tone. "Why didn't you tell us?" I looked at my monitor for a moment in confusion. What paperwork? Oh, wait- that paperwork. While my brain was searching for an answer, Heero responded.  
  
"We thought you knew," Heero stated simply and I watched Wufei choke. Sally looked more amused.  
  
"Uh, sorry about that, 'Fei," I apologized before he got his breath back to rant.  
  
"How long?" Wufei managed after a moment.  
  
"Awhile," Heero replied easily and gave me a look that made me blush. Sally laughed.  
  
"You didn't say anything!" Wufei protested.  
  
"You didn't ask," Heero pointed out. Wufei gaped at him, which made Sally laugh harder. I covered my face with my hands- trust Heero to sound so matter-of-fact about everything.  
  
"Maxwell, surely you could've said something!" Wufei turned to me and I shrugged.  
  
"You were Heero's partner Wufei..." I prevaricated. He threw his hands up in the air and left.  
  
"He'll get over it," Sally told us, and followed him out.  
  
We drove home that evening, still chuckling over Wufei and Sally's reactions.  
  
"I bet that Quatre will be calling tonight," I said to Heero as I got out of the car.  
  
"I'm sure there's already a message waiting for us," Heero replied. I smiled at him and tossed my braid over my shoulder as we walked toward the steps.  
  
"So, will you call back or will I?" Heero gave me one of those little satisfied smiles that had been crossing his lips all day whenever he looked at me.  
  
"You'll be too tired," he told me matter-of-factly.  
  
"Oh, will I?" I arched an eyebrow at him as we climbed the stairs. I put the key in the lock and found myself suddenly with my back to the door and Heero's arms around me.  
  
"I've wanted to do this all day," his mouth found mine for a long moment, then moved down my neck. My fingers had turned the key in the lock and the door swung open as Heero kissed me again. We stumbled into the apartment, closing the door behind us, the keys falling to the floor. Heero pushed me up against the wall, still kissing me as I felt my senses start to overload. My fingers pulled at his shirt, unbuttoning it quickly as one of his hands freed my braid and plunged into my hair. "I need you," he murmured against my mouth. He tilted my head back and kissed my throat.  
  
"Ah, yes..." I groaned, eyes closing as his mouth caressed me and his fingers tugged at my shirt.  
  
An odd noise made me freeze and Heero reach for his gun. I turned my head towards our sofa. Relena was sitting there, a horrified look on her face. I would've pulled away from Heero, but he had me pinned against the wall.  
  
"Relena," he said, not moving, gun aimed unwaveringly at her, "what the hell are you doing in our apartment?"  
  
"I...I wanted to talk to you..." she stammered out.  
  
"I'm a bit busy at the moment," he slid his free hand through my hair caressingly. "So, tell me how you got in here and then get out." I pushed against him a little, feeling uncomfortable. He slid away from me, but his hand continued down my arm and wrapped itself around mine. He pulled me to the recliner sat down on it. For a moment I thought he was going to pull me into his lap, so I headed towards the floor. He didn't let me go far though, and I ended up leaning against his legs. His hand toyed with the strands of my hair, gently, and I felt like a favored pet. I wondered if I should put my head on his knee and purr.  
  
"I'm waiting, Relena," he said, his eyes fixed on her.  
  
"I want to talk to you alone," she said, face darkening as she watched his hand touch me.  
  
"Duo stays," he replied. "So talk before I arrest you for breaking and entering." She turned red.  
  
"You wouldn't..."  
  
"I would." His voice dropped a bit. "I had a very pleasant evening planned," his fingers twined themselves in my hair. "You were not in the plan. So talk or leave."  
  
"Why are you doing this to me, Heero?" She burst out. "I love you! Why are you trying to push me away so hard?"  
  
"This isn't about you. I'm not doing anything to you." He frowned. "I've told you before, Relena, I don't love you."  
  
"And I am supposed to believe that you love him?" Her voice was shaking- not scornful- which surprised me.  
  
"I think you do already," Heero's eyes were fixed on hers. "You just don't want to accept it."  
  
"Why Heero?" She pleaded and I felt sorry for her. Psychopath or not, she did love Heero. "Why him?"  
  
"I told you before," he answered plainly. "He's Duo."  
  
"That's not a reason!" Her voice had risen, but then it softened as the tears glistened on her eyelashes. "I don't understand it. Why him and not me?"  
  
"It wasn't a choice, Relena." She sat in silence for a long moment.  
  
"Not ever?" She asked timidly.  
  
"No. I never made that decision. I just came to a realization."  
  
"When?"  
  
"Ages ago- in an Oz prison." His hand tightened on my hair. I looked up at him then and was surprised to see that he had shifted his focus to me. His dark blue eyes caught mine. "I realized that I couldn't kill the other half of my soul." I swallowed hard- he couldn't mean it. His hand traced down the side of my face gently.  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?" She choked out.  
  
"What was there to say that I hadn't said to you before?" His gaze left mine and he looked back at her. "I told you that I couldn't love you." She got unsteadily to her feet.  
  
"I'm going to go home. I need to think."  
  
"One more thing, Relena. How did you get in?" She laughed without mirth and pulled something from her pocket to toss at us.  
  
"Janitor's passkey. He's the brother of a member of the fan club." She walked out, closing the door behind her.  
  
"That's it, we're changing the locks," I muttered, looking down at the key in my hand.  
  
"In the meantime," Heero got to his feet and locked and dead bolted the door, putting a chair under the handle for good measure.  
  
"Do you think she's going to come back with a battering ram?" I asked, amused.  
  
"I wouldn't put it past her." He walked back over to me. "Now, where was I?" He reached down and pulled me easily to my feet. "I remember now."  
  
The phone rang. Heero growled against my throat and I grinned.  
  
"Do you want to answer or should I?" He let me go and stalked over to the phone. "What?" He snapped into the receiver. "Oh- Quatre..." I laughed outright and went to give the apartment a quick once-over, hoping Relena hadn't left any 'surprises' of any kind for us.  
  
Heero was leaning against the kitchen counter, shirt still unbuttoned, hair in disarray. He looked up and raised an eyebrow at me. I shook my head at him. Nothing.  
  
"Quatre- Duo's back..." He said into the phone. He handed it to me. "Trowa wants to talk to you."  
  
"Hello?" I said cautiously into the receiver.  
  
"Duo," my former partner's voice sounded amused. "Things change after I left?"  
  
"Obviously," I replied.  
  
"Good, I'm glad." Trowa's voice was warm and affectionate. "Are you?" I looked at Heero, still leaning against the counter, a predatory look in his eye.  
  
"Oh, yes." Trowa laughed. "How's your end?"  
  
"Better than I hoped for," his voice dropped for a moment. "I should've done this ages ago."  
  
"Yes," I agreed.  
  
"I won't keep you," he laughed. "Quatre said Heero sounded upset- for some reason- when he answered the phone." I wondered if Trowa could hear me blush. "We'll see you for dinner this weekend."  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Heero and Quatre set it up. I'll want some- details- then."  
  
"So will I," I said, recovering a bit. We said our goodbyes and hung up. Heero gave me a small grin.  
  
"Can I pull the cord out of the wall?"  
  
Later, as we lay entwined in bed, Heero raised his head from my shoulder and gave me an unreadable look.  
  
"What?" I said in response.  
  
"You surprised me, Duo."  
  
"Huh?" My mental synapses were still recovering.  
  
"I thought for sure you'd want to talk about what I said to Relena." I blinked at him.  
  
"Why? I know you were just trying to get her off your case. Isn't that the whole point?" Oops, that was a bit bitter.  
  
"No it isn't." Was that a flash of hurt in his eyes? "I wasn't lying to her." Wait- what??  
  
"You weren't?"  
  
"No." Heero put his head back down on my shoulder and I couldn't see his face anymore. "I meant every word." My heart pounded painfully in my chest and I felt light headed.  
  
"You- love me?" I asked hesitantly.  
  
"I love you," he confirmed quietly. "I have for a long time."  
  
"Why didn't you say anything?"  
  
"Why did you just write me a letter for me to read after you were dead?" I smiled faintly. He had me there.  
  
"And afterwards?"  
  
"I wanted to show you- before I told you." He sighed. "Otherwise you might think I was just saying it out of friendship- to make you happy." I opened my mouth to deny it- and found I couldn't. He had me there too. His arms tightened around me. "I've never felt so- awful- as when I read your letter."  
  
"Heero..."  
  
"I was already hurting because I had never taken the chance to tell you how I felt and you were gone. Then- I read it and realized what we..." His arms got tighter. I reached up a hand and stroked the top of his head.  
  
"It's all right Heero. I didn't die. I'm here with you."  
  
"It was too close," he murmured against my shoulder. "I almost lost you." I turned my head and he reached up to kiss me. Hungrily, fiercely he claimed my mouth. "I need you," he growled against my lips.  
  
"I'm yours," I told him.


	7. Chapter 7

"I have a mission," Heero said to me a few days later.  
  
"How long will you be gone?' I asked, looking up from my paperwork.  
  
"About 48 hours."  
  
"Backup?"  
  
"Plenty. Une wants me to take the newbies out. Recon." I groaned.  
  
"For goodness sake, watch your back. Have you seen them on the range?"  
  
"Duo, don't be mean." Heero frowned at me and I grinned back at him.  
  
"Kidding. So Une wants you to take them out and scare the hell out of them, right?"  
  
"She did mention making sure that they knew what the job entailed."  
  
"Then just take them to records and have them file paperwork for a few days. That should do it."  
  
"Duo," Heero shook his head at me.  
  
"You know it's true. When do you leave?"  
  
"Tomorrow morning," Heero gave me one of his smirks. "Feel like leaving a bit early?"  
  
"Always..."  
  
The next day I lingered at work. I hated the thought of being in the apartment by myself. It was silly. I'd lived alone for years! But I just couldn't make myself go home and face that empty apartment yet. So, I stayed in the office, going over details from a case I was close to wrapping up. My phone buzzed, making me jump.  
  
"Maxwell?"  
  
"Commander?"  
  
"I didn't expect you to still be here. We- have a bit of a situation. Meet me in my office?"  
  
"Be right there."  
  
Commander Une met me at the door to her office. "We just got a distress call from L2. Apparently Vice Minister Peacecraft was there with her staff visiting some low-income housing projects. The Vice Minister was kidnapped."  
  
"What? Again?" I shook my head. "Someone needs to give that girl some self-defense training."  
  
"She's a pacifist Duo. Agent Catalonia called for backup. I wouldn't do this, Duo, but..."  
  
"I know L2." I finished. "I can leave right now, if you like?"  
  
"We have a shuttle ready. Agent Yuy is out of reach at the moment. I tried to call Agent Barton back in to partner you- but I couldn't get a hold of him. And Chang and Po are out on an undercover."  
  
"It's all right, Commander," I reassured her. "Catalonia, Merquise and Noin are there, right? They'll do."  
  
"Merquise and Noin are on vacation. It will just be you and Dorothy."  
  
"Still no problem. Dorothy will be plenty." I grinned at the commander.  
  
Dorothy met me at the shuttle port. I nearly gasped in surprise when I saw her. Gone was the cool elegant lady I knew. In her place was a wide- eyed, frantic woman. I had never seen the Ice Queen lose her cool in all the time I'd known her.  
  
"They sent a message." She told me immediately, wringing her hands.  
  
"Dorothy," I reached out and placed a calming hand on hers. "Stop. Relax." Her big blue eyes met mine and I was surprised to see them fill with tears. I put my arm around her shoulders and she leaned into me. I couldn't believe that this was the same Miss Catalonia I remembered from the war. Why did the loss of Relena affect her so much? "You know we'll get her back. We always do."  
  
"It's my fault," she told me. "I turned my back for a minute! It's my fault!" I didn't lie and tell her it wasn't. She wouldn't believe me anyway.  
  
"We'll get her back, Doro, don't worry." I squeezed her shoulders. "Pull yourself together. Relena needs us."  
  
Dorothy straightened herself up and yanked out a piece of paper from her pocket.  
  
"Here's the message."  
  
"How'd it get here?"  
  
"A kid brought it."  
  
"You detain him?"  
  
"Of course- but he won't talk to us."  
  
"Let me try." I scanned the note as we headed towards the hotel. Usual stuff- money or they'd kill her. Yadda yadda. When where we going to get some kidnappers that showed the least little sign of creativity?  
  
The kid was about 10 or so, I judged, as I entered the room a step behind Dorothy. Two of Relena's security staff stood on either side of him.  
  
"Has he said anything Preston?"  
  
"No ma'am. Tried to take a bite out of Thompson." The kid in the chair scowled. I stepped in front of him and caught his attention.  
  
"Aren't ya a runtlin," I said to him in the familiar street patter. "Got ya ass tagged right, idjit." My derisive tone made him scowl.  
  
"Donbe cacklin ah me ya zoid." He snapped back and then slapped his hands over his mouth as I grinned.  
  
"Ah, it does talk," I said to Dorothy. She gave the boy a glare that made him shrink back in his chair. Ah, there was the Miss Catalonia I remembered.  
  
"So he does." She said through her teeth.  
  
"The fem's a hellcat," I said to the boy. "Ya six feet if you don't start storyin."  
  
"An idjit I not." He shot back.  
  
"They filtched a princess, an ya work for em. Idjit."  
  
"Princess?"  
  
"Princess," I nodded. I saw him take in the uniforms and the richness of the suite we stood in with a sudden understanding.  
  
"Cruxes!" the boy finally swore. "I don work for em. I just run, ken?"  
  
"Ken. Can ya take me to where they gave the run to ya?"  
  
"Course," boy snorted. "Second?"  
  
"Nah," I ran a hand over my uniform. "Don't wanna look fuzz. Ten." I looked at Dorothy. "I've got to go change, and then he's going to take me to where they gave him the message. Can you handle things from this end?"  
  
"Yes," she smiled faintly at me. "At least here I can speak the language."  
  
Not 20 minutes later the boy was leading me down the sidewalk. He explained that 3 gangs used the drop-off point, but he had recognized the color that the messenger wore. Not that it told me anything, but it was a start. Fortunately one of the other messengers at the drop off point knew where the gang's HQ was and was willing to tell me for a good tip.  
  
It turned out to be worth it. I knew something was up when I got a good look at the gang's HQ. It was an old apartment building- about 10 stories tall. It looked like a good wind could knock it over- not that we had wind on the colonies. Normal procedure would've had one or two guys out front. This place was crawling with them. And they were flashing their weapons. The locals must be paid off- no cop would just let these guys roam around with this kind of weaponry. Shit.  
  
I needed a look inside that place- but how? There were buildings on either side, but not close enough to jump from one to the other.  
  
I might be able to sneak in- full dark would be best for that, and they weren't asking for the cash until tomorrow. I could go back to the hotel and get ready- call Une and update her. I hated the thought of leaving Relena in these kinds of hands, but even I knew when I was outgunned.  
  
Dorothy met me at the door, eyes anxious.  
  
"They moved up the time. They want the money at midnight." Damn it- only 5 or so hours of time. I told her what I had found.  
  
"Then we need to go in."  
  
"I need to go in," I told her firmly. "Dorothy- the notes were to you. They'll recognize you and they'll want you to hand over the cash. And if this is a bigger thing- you're the one they'll be watching." She frowned unhappily, agreeing with my assessment.  
  
Une agreed with me as well, but she wasn't happy about it either. "I don't like the idea of sending you in by yourself. Barton just called. I can send him up."  
  
"But the shuttle takes 4 hours," I reminded her, "he won't make it in time. I'll still have to go in alone."  
  
"I don't like this Maxwell."  
  
"I don't either. Send him up, Commander, he might be able to get us out if anything goes wrong. Dorothy has the directions and everything he'll need when he gets here." Une opened her mouth, and then looked away from the screen towards her office door.  
  
"Yuy," she said in relief. "Come talk to your partner." Ah, crap, he was going to be furious.  
  
"Heero," I said to him when his face appeared on the screen. "You're back early."  
  
"What's going on Duo?" I briefed him quickly. His response was exactly what I had thought it would be: "You can't go in without backup."  
  
"I have to. Dorothy has to stay here and I'm not taking one of the security staff- they aren't trained for this."  
  
"We could just wait til after the payoff," Heero tried.  
  
"The chances of them just handing her over to us are slim and you know it. They might keep demanding money- they might hurt her. She's not my favorite person, but I can't just sit back and wait, Heero." I smiled at him. "I promise to be careful." His eyes narrowed.  
  
"I've heard that before." Ouch. That hurt.  
  
"What the hell do you want me to do Heero? Leave her there? Take in the locals that I can't trust? Take Dorothy in and risk that no one is going to notice her leaving the building?"  
  
"You could wait until Trowa and I get there."  
  
"Four hours from now? Leaving us with less than an hour to get in that building and search all 10 floors for her?" This was ridiculous. We were running out of time. Like I said, Relena will never be my favorite person, but I still wasn't going to just sit back and wait. I glanced at my watch. "Oops! It's dark. Gotta go." I looked back up at the screen. "I'll see you when you get here. Dorothy can fill you in on anything else." I stepped away from the camera and caught Dorothy's venomous glare.  
  
"Are you trying to get him to kill me?" She hissed.  
  
"Nope. I'm going to get your Relena back from a den of iniquity. The least you can do is calm my Heero down for me." She flushed a bit and I wondered why.  
  
"DUO!" Heero's voice snapped from the phone. "Get back over here!"  
  
"He's a bit overprotective," I smiled apologetically and she growled.  
  
"I'm going to kill you Maxwell!"  
  
"I think you'll have to stand in line, Catalonia." I slipped out of the room and went to go change into my 'stealth' outfit.


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> PLEASE READ: Before anyone writes and says that my Relena seems to be acting out of character here, please put yourself in her shoes. Considering what's happened to her, I think she'd be grateful to see the devil himself.

I was cursing to myself as I cased the building. Heero was mad at me, but what the hell was I supposed to do? Relena's other bodyguards weren't trained for this, the locals were crooked, and Dorothy was needed to keep the appearance up. Yes, I could've waited, but that would've cut the retrieval time down significantly. Not good.  
  
I put Heero and his concerns out of my mind. I couldn't think about him now. I needed to concentrate on getting into the building. It wasn't going to be easy.  
  
Out in front there was a man lying in a crumpled heap, apparently dead drunk. The tell tale glint of concealed steel inside his coat told me otherwise. He was armed, and probably wired too. I'd need an alternate route in. A smile crossed my face as I saw a street urchin stop and stare longingly at the building. My luck was beginning to change.  
  
A pack of chewing gum, and two small knives later I had my info. Money was useless to the street rat, but barter was the lifeblood of the street. The building used to be the hideout of the urchin and his friends until they were forced to relocate by the kidnappers. They had used a small escape tunnel that they had concealed to exit. As far as the urchin knew, it was still undiscovered. I certainly hoped that was the case.  
  
I slipped unobserved into the back alley and made my way back to the rusted out dumpster that was in the far corner. The lid looked rusted tight, but I knew better. I carefully lifted the lid, praying that it hadn't been discovered. My luck was holding, there were no sensors attached to alert them to my entry. I slipped inside the dumpster and gently closed the lid behind me.  
  
It took only moments to locate the hidden door in the back of the dumpster and then I was inside. It was a small broom closet that had just enough clutter inside not to arouse suspicion. I hoped my luck would hold and I could get to Relena and back to my secret exit before they even knew I was there. It didn't happen.  
  
I bumped into my first guard as I was exiting the closet. Luckily for me he was so stunned I was able to subdue him before he could make a sound. Unfortunately, the only pace to stash him was my recently abandoned coat closet. Oh well, he shouldn't wake up before I made it back, and if he did, well, I'd deal with that when the time came.  
  
After a long search, I found Relena in the basement. The two guards on her door were easily knocked out. She was sitting on a beat up mattress in the corner of the room. She did not look good at all. Her clothing was all torn up and she was huddled against the wall. Shit.  
  
"Relena!" I hissed at her from the doorway.  
  
"Duo?" She looked up at me and blinked. Her eyes were red and a large bruise stood out on her cheek.  
  
"At your service, milady. I think you've seen enough of the rough side of L2, don't you? Can you get up and over to me?" She got unsteadily to her feet and walked towards me. When she got close enough, I put my hand out to her. She surprised me when she threw her arms around my neck and burst into tears.  
  
"Oh god, Duo.. they..." She managed, clinging tightly to me. I had already seen the blood on her legs. I was suddenly furious but I knew I couldn't yell, not now.  
  
"Shh, Relena. Shh. It's okay. I need you to be strong for me so we can get out of here. Please." I gave her a reassuring squeeze and pulled back a little. She brushed her tears off her cheeks and tried to smile for me.  
  
"I'm sorry, Duo. I'll try." Gone was the vicious princess that had faced me in the coffee shop, the disappointed woman who had left my apartment. Relena looked at me with the eyes of a little girl who wanted to be saved from the monsters. Oh hell.  
  
"It's okay, it really is." I told her, easing back out into the hallway.  
  
"Is everyone else okay?" She asked timidly.  
  
"Everyone else?" I replied blankly as I scanned the hallway and tried to figure a way out. Had they caught others?  
  
"My security? Dorothy? I thought Dorothy..." She paused and I understood.  
  
"She's a bit furious with Une and I. She wanted to come with me, but she was the one who's supposed to handle the ransom." I grinned at her and motioned for her to follow me down the hallway. "She would've rather been here, believe me. I promised her that I'd get you back safe."  
  
"Why are you here?" Relena whispered.  
  
"You needed me. I'm the L2 expert, remember?" She flushed and got quiet.  
  
We crept back through passageways, occasionally easing into doorways or other rooms to avoid getting caught. I knew they'd be finding Relena's guards soon, and I knew we'd have to get out of there quickly before an alarm was raised.  
  
Once, when we had ducked into a room to let a patrol go by, Relena had leaned close to me and whispered:  
  
"Duo, I'm really sorry."  
  
"It's okay," I told her after the footsteps had passed us by. "But I told Une that you are taking self-defense lessons after this- pacifist or not. You get kidnapped way too easily."  
  
"Not for that," she grabbed my arm as I reached for the door. "For you and Heero." I froze and glanced at her. "I really am." I looked at her in amazement for a moment. Was she serious? Or was it only because I was helping her out right now?  
  
"'Lena, I appreciate that, believe me, but can we have this conversation later? I have a feeling it will be a bit of a long one." I smiled for her.  
  
"I know. I just wanted to say it. In case-" she stopped and I nodded.  
  
"I know. Let's go."  
  
I had managed to get Relena and myself all the way back up to the ground level floor. We had a couple of close misses, but so far so good.  
  
I shouldn't have been so sure of myself.  
  
A guard where he wasn't supposed to be.  
  
I managed to take him out, but he took me out first.  
  
I blinked, pain shooting up my side.  
  
"Duo! Don't move!" Relena's panicky voice hissed in my ear.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"He shot you," I looked down. Relena's hands were covered in blood- my blood. She had ripped off my shirt and part of her skirt and was holding the material tight against the wound.  
  
"What a way to go," I groaned. "Taken out by some third rate idiot."  
  
"You aren't going to die!" Relena snapped. "Don't you dare!" My vision was beginning to get the little black dots floating in the corner of my eyes.  
  
"I might not have a choice," I reached up and grabbed her shoulder. "You have to get out of here 'Lena. We're on the ground floor. Go out a window and run like hell."  
  
"I won't leave you!"  
  
"You have to- I promised Dorothy I'd get you out safe."  
  
"And what will Heero say to me when he hears I left you to die?" Suddenly, there was a muffled thud and the building shook. "What's that?" Relena grabbed my arm tightly. I looked at my watch.  
  
"At a guess, the cavalry has finally arrived. That would be the Preventers." Relief swept through me. "Out the window, 'Lena. Get me some help." She picked up my hand and held it tightly for a moment before putting it on the material she had bound against my side.  
  
"You hold on, Duo Maxwell!" She said fiercely to me. "For Heero. Okay?"  
  
"Okay, 'Lena. And if I don't make it- tell him I'm sorry." I saw the tears spill down her cheeks then. She got to her feet and headed for the window. I blacked out right after I saw her leave.  
  
Mission accomplished.  
  
Relena's voice. Wasn't she safe? I heard her talking, her tone pleading. Oh no... had they caught her? My eyes snapped open and I sat up quickly.  
  
Big mistake.  
  
My side exploded in pain and I toppled the IV next to my bed. The clatter made the group in the doorway turn to look at me.  
  
Relena- still covered in my blood- and hers. Heero, Wufei and Trowa in their Preventers uniforms. Quatre- looking exhausted. Dorothy- the anger in her eyes fading into relief.  
  
"Uh- ow?" Heero was at my side in an instant.  
  
"Duo, lay down, goddamn it!" I lay back down again quickly. The others moved into my vision.  
  
"Duo, are you okay?" Relena asked timidly as Heero turned his glare on her.  
  
"Shouldn't have sat up," I panted. "You got out okay?"  
  
"Just fine," Dorothy answered for her. "Thank you, Duo." She bent down, heedless of Heero's glare, and kissed my cheek gently. "But next time, you get to handle the furious 'hero' and I get to rescue the princess, okay?"  
  
"It's a deal," I agreed. "She's all yours." Dorothy grinned at me and took Relena's elbow.  
  
"Since Duo is okay, Miss Relena, why don't we go get you cleaned up for the press conference?" Relena bent over me.  
  
"Thank you Duo." She kissed my cheek as well. The two women left the room. I turned my head to look at the others. Heero was still radiating fury.  
  
"How bad?" I asked.  
  
"It missed anything major, but you lost a lot of blood." Wufei answered calmly. "You'll be out risking your life again soon."  
  
"I didn't do it on purpose," I protested, feeling a faint hint of deja vu.  
  
"Are you so sure about that?" Trowa asked me.  
  
"Of course I am- I didn't ask the damn guy to shoot me!" I snapped, nettled by the tone in his voice. "It's a fucking dangerous job and all of you know it."  
  
"You could've waited for backup." He told me.  
  
"And in the meantime let them do more awful things to Relena?" That stopped them for a minute.  
  
"What do you mean?" Quatre finally asked. He was the only one not apparently angry with me, but you never knew with Quatre.  
  
"No one noticed?" I asked a bit incredulously. "They- weren't gentle with her." I took a breath and gave Quatre a pleading look. "She's going to need some- help, Quatre. Will you talk to Dorothy, in private, about it? Please?"  
  
"I will," he assured me, a faint frown on his face. "I'll go right now, Duo- okay?"  
  
"Thanks," I managed. My side really hurt. Quatre left the room so I was now facing three of them. I looked at the one that mattered the most. "If I had waited do you honestly think that they'd just turn her back over to us?"  
  
"I don't know what to think." Heero replied. He didn't look angry anymore, just tired. He turned on his heel and left the room. My heart sank.  
  
"So, was the risk worth it Duo?" Trowa asked me.  
  
"Shut up," I snapped at him, my anger finally sparking. "What would you have done Trowa? Taken a bunch of untrained guards in there to get killed? Taken Dorothy and left the hotel unwatched- given the gang something to be suspicious about? Waited until they had the ransom and had decided that they didn't need Relena anymore? Let them sit back and rape her again?" I sat up again, side aching. "I'm waiting Trowa!" I yelled at him.  
  
He left. I was panting with anger. I looked at Wufei.  
  
"Go away Chang. I'm sure the others are out in the hall talking about what a jerk I am. Feel free to join them."  
  
"Duo-" Wufei started.  
  
"Leave me alone." Wufei left too. I stared at the ceiling, angry as all hell. At the others and at myself.


	9. Chapter 9

Quatre was the one who came back, several hours later. I was still staring at the ceiling, unhappy with the company of my own thoughts.  
  
"Duo," he said with a faint smile. "I see you drove the others off?" I shrugged, meeting his clear gaze with my guilty one.  
  
"They'll get over it." Quatre told me, smile widening. "Trowa's feeling guilty because he left the Preventers. While you were in surgery he kept snapping at me. That made Heero snap at him because he feels that he is a more than adequate partner for you. Chang and I had to keep them from tearing each other to pieces, and you know how well Wufei deals with that."  
  
"Not well," I smiled back at him. "Do you think I'm taking risks Quatre?"  
  
"Of course I do, Duo." His voice wasn't accusing. "We all take risks everyday. It's called life. Of course, in your line of work the risks are pretty big, but again, it makes you who you are. I knew you wouldn't sit back and wait for backup when you knew that you had a good chance of getting Relena out." He sat down on the edge of my bed. "It was a sound tactical choice Duo."  
  
"You would see that."  
  
"Of course. Unlike some of your other antics, this was the best choice. The others will see that in time." He smiled. "I did point out to them that you haven't been doing any of the things that had worried us before. I also told them that they were overreacting."  
  
"I bet that went well." He rolled his eyes.  
  
"You know it didn't."  
  
"How's Relena?" I changed the subject.  
  
"Dorothy took her to Sally. She's going to need some help. Luckily, Dorothy was more perceptive than the rest of us and had figured it out."  
  
"Good." I shifted a bit, my side aching. "How long do I have to be in here Quatre?"  
  
"A few days. Then you can go home if someone's around to keep an eye on you." I glanced towards the door.  
  
"No chance of that," I muttered, knowing I was pouting.  
  
"Ah Duo," Quatre laughed. "He'll come around. If he doesn't I'll take you home with me. I have more than enough people to keep an eye on you."  
  
"But Trowa's mad at me too," I pointed out.  
  
"But it's my house," Quatre raised an eyebrow. "Besides the damn place is so big he'd never know you were there unless I told him." He reached out and grasped my hand firmly. "But I don't think you'll have to worry Duo. He'll get over it."  
  
"I don't understand Quatre- why is he so mad? He knows our job is dangerous. He knows that I had to get her out!"  
  
"He's feeling helpless Duo. You keep getting into situations that put you in danger and he can't help you." Quatre's hand tightened. "You're important to him and he doesn't want to lose you. You can see that can't you? Try to put yourself in his place." There was a hint of a reprimand in Quatre's voice.  
  
I thought about it. What if Heero had been the one to go in? He'd come out again, my head told me. The guy was the Perfect frickin soldier. He had survived through things I know would've killed me. Would I have been worried? Of course. But I had faith in Heero. I hadn't seen anything stop him. He always came back.  
  
But my heart reminded me that I'd had faith in others before. Others who had seemed just as indestructible to me. They hadn't survived- and there was no guarantee Heero would either.  
  
Quatre was watching me intently. He smiled when I met his eyes again. "I'm going to go, Duo. I'll check in with you later, and I think Wufei will too."  
  
So, I was left alone with my thoughts again. At least it was only for a little while. The nurse came in with some meds and after taking them I dropped back into sleep.  
  
I awoke some time later to the feeling that someone was watching me. I opened my eyes and turned my head. Relena, now dressed in jeans and a sweater, more casual than I had ever seen her, was sitting next to my bed.  
  
Dorothy was behind her, leaning against the wall near the window, looking out.  
  
"Duo," Relena leaned forward a bit when she saw that my eyes were open. "How are you feeling?" I admit that I just blinked at her for a moment. Honestly I had expected that once I had gotten her out of that hell that she would revert back to her old hating my guts behavior. I didn't expect to find her sitting next to my bed looking pleasant.  
  
"Uh- okay I guess," I told her after a moment. She smiled faintly.  
  
"I wanted to come by one more time and say thank you."  
  
"You're welcome," I managed. "I couldn't have left you there." She leaned forward a bit more.  
  
"Why not Duo? You have to admit that I'm not your favorite person." Her bluntness surprised me.  
  
"That didn't matter. You needed help." I told her, unsure. She looked down at her hands.  
  
"I was so frightened. I didn't think... I didn't think anyone would come for me." Her voice was soft. "Heero had always done it before, but I knew he wouldn't this time. And when they..." Her voice broke for a moment and I reached out a hand to her even as Dorothy moved to stand behind her, placing her hands on Relena's shoulders.  
  
"It's all right, Relena," Dorothy said reassuringly. Relena clutched my hand, her fingers tightening as she spoke.  
  
"I was so glad to see you," she looked up and met my gaze. "Even though I knew you hated me you still came to find me and once you were there, I knew you'd get me out." Relena took a deep breath. "And I finally saw why Heero loves you. Why he calls you the other half of his soul."  
  
I must've looked puzzled. I know I felt confused.  
  
"You're like him." she explained. "Just like him."  
  
"If you say so," I smiled for her, not really sure what she meant, but too tired to ask. "I think he'd kill you for that statement at the moment." She smiled wanly.  
  
"He was scared when I told him what had happened to you." She pushed a strand of hair away from her face. "And you know how Heero reacts to that feeling- he gets mad."  
  
Well hell, I needed to give Relena more credit if she'd figured that out about Heero.  
  
"We need to let Duo rest," Dorothy took pity on me. Relena squeezed my fingers one more time before letting go and getting to her feet.  
  
"Thank you Duo," she told me and followed Dorothy out.  
  
I went back to sleep.  
  
When I woke up again, my room was dark, the lights off, the curtain closed. I looked at the clock and discovered that it was nearly 7pm. I had slept most of the rest of the day away. I squirmed a bit trying to get comfortable, and a hand came out of the darkness to touch my forehead.  
  
I jumped a bit, hampered by the pain shooting up my side.  
  
"Easy," Heero's voice soothed. "Relax Duo. It's just me." I looked towards the side of the bed, seeing only his outline in the chair.  
  
"Heero?" I asked cautiously.  
  
"It's me," he confirmed and I reached up to grab onto the hand that was on my forehead. He let me pull it down to my cheek and entwined his fingers with mine.  
  
"I didn't think you'd come back," I told him softly, glad of the darkness. "I thought you were mad at me."  
  
"I am mad at you," he replied, though his voice didn't sound angry. "But I could never leave you." His hand tugged mine up and I felt his mouth touch my knuckles.  
  
"I'm sorry love," I tried and heard him snort.  
  
"I know- but you'd do it the same way again, wouldn't you?" I couldn't disagree with him.  
  
"Would I still go in alone? Yes. But I'd try harder to make you see why I needed to. I would've worked out a place to rendezvous- or some kind of signal. I shouldn't have stepped away when I did. That was wrong of me." I took a breath and tried to remember what else I had thought about earlier. "It must've seemed to you that I didn't care that you were worried. I did care, Heero, honestly, but I- I'm not very good about dealing with it."  
  
"No," he said bluntly. "You aren't." He chuckled slightly. "And I don't deal well with the idea of you in danger without me."  
  
"But if you're with me, it's okay?" I felt safe enough to tease.  
  
"Of course. So keep that in mind, will you?" I tightened my grip on his hand.  
  
"I will. I promise." I drifted back into sleep, holding tight to Heero's hand.


	10. Chapter 10

I got out of the hospital a day or so later. I was under strict orders to stay at home and not move around much. You can imagine how well I took that order. But Sally was firm. There was no way I was going back to work, even if it was just to sit at a desk. She laughed and said that Heero could go in since he'd need a break from me. I threw a pillow at her. Heero said he didn't mind staying, but I was right in that instance. Heero and I still had cases we were working on- we couldn't both be gone, and I told him so. Before he got mad at me again, Quatre stepped in.  
  
So I got babysitters. It was humiliating. Quatre set up a freaking schedule. I was not going to be left alone for a minute. When I complained, Quatre just laughed at me. "Deal with it." Was his response and so I threw a pillow at him too. Did I mention that I'm a lousy patient?  
  
The first morning after I got home, Heero helped me get up, showered and dressed. Then he got ready for work, ignoring my monologue about how I wasn't a child for goodness sakes. When Trowa showed up, Heero merely kissed me goodbye and told Trowa that I was obviously feeling better since I hadn't shut up all morning. I would've thrown a pillow at him too, but I didn't have one on the sofa to throw. So I contented myself by simply making a face at him. He surprised me when he stuck out his tongue in retaliation and then told Trowa that Wufei would be there at noon.  
  
"You've definitely had an effect on that boy," Trowa told me as the door shut behind Heero.  
  
"You think so?" I asked, diverted for a moment.  
  
"Obviously Duo," Trowa rolled his eyes at me as he sat down next to the couch. "So what will Sally let you do? Are you allowed to play cards? Or is that too stressful?"  
  
"Only if I lose," I grinned back at him.  
  
"I'm not letting you win," he replied, and picked up the deck from the coffee table. "Gin? 21? Poker?"  
  
"Ah, poker's fine." Trowa shuffled the deck and dealt the cards.  
  
"I wanted to apologize Duo," he said as we were arranging our hands. "I was way out of line at the hospital the other day."  
  
"It's okay," I shrugged. "Quatre explained- and uh- it was kind of stupid of me. I just couldn't leave her there..."  
  
"No, you couldn't. You did the right thing Duo. I just felt guilty."  
  
"No need to," I gave him a sly smile. "Think about it this way. You left the Preventers and got Quatre. Because you left the Preventers I got Heero as my partner. And since I got Heero as my partner..."  
  
"You got Heero." He grinned. "I get it." He discarded a few cards and picked up new ones. "Are you ever going to tell me how that all came about?"  
  
"You really want to know?"  
  
"I wouldn't have asked." I thought about it for a minute. I'd have to explain my 'last words' file to Trowa in the process- it was a big part of that story. I shifted in a bit and my side ached sharply. Well, Heero reading his letter early hadn't hurt anything. It didn't mean I'd have to give Trowa his after all.  
  
"Well, okay. It was right after I got back from that mission from hell..." Trowa listened quietly as we played several hands of poker. By the end of the story, he was smiling.  
  
"You'd better send Relena some flowers," he told me when I finished. "She played a big part in getting you two together."  
  
"Ha ha," I replied.  
  
"You know, Duo, there's just one thing I want you to think about."  
  
"Hm?"  
  
"This last word file of yours-" oh of course, he'd have to focus on that! "It's a good idea- it really is- to leave something for the people you leave behind. But, you might want to tell them those things as well."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"What if you're not the first to go?" I thought that over for a minute. "I'm going to make lunch," Trowa got to his feet. "Fei will be here in about half an hour and you don't want to eat his cooking."  
  
"That's for sure," I agreed.  
  
Fei did arrive a half an hour later, and he was relieved that I had already eaten lunch. He is a lousy cook. Trowa grinned as he told me to 'be good for Uncle Fei'. Did I mention they hadn't left me any pillows to throw?  
  
"Hey Tro," I called as he opened up the front door.  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"Thanks man. You're a good friend." Trowa smiled back.  
  
"You are too, Duo."  
  
Fei and I had a brief debate over whether or not I needed to take my pain pills. He won. I think he just wanted me knocked out for the afternoon so that he could read in peace. I didn't wake up until Heero got home. Fei told him that I had been 'good' and he hoped that I behaved for him as well. Sadistic bastard. Wait until he was the one Sally imprisoned like this.  
  
Heero came to join me on the sofa after Wufei left. "Have a good day?" He asked.  
  
"You heard Fei," I complained.  
  
"He said you behaved, I asked how you felt." He told me as he pulled me against him.  
  
"I'm fine. I slept practically the whole time Fei was here."  
  
"Took your pills?"  
  
"That's why I slept." I rolled my eyes. "At least Trowa didn't make me take them. He and I played poker and talked."  
  
"Hn." Heero made his usual noncommittal grunt. "He apologized?"  
  
"Yeah, how'd you know?"  
  
"He said he was going to when he called to apologize to me. He and I..."  
  
"Quatre told me." I shook my head. "Only the two of you would blame each other for me getting myself into trouble."  
  
"I..." Heero paused.  
  
"Look," I told him, turning my head to meet his gaze full on. "I can't tell you that I'll never do it again. Our job is dangerous. But Heero, you have to realize that I'm not doing it on purpose. Not anymore." I took a breath. "I told you guys that day in the cafeteria that I didn't have anything more important to me than my job. You have to realize that's changed now."  
  
"Has it?" He wasn't being sarcastic. He sounded- hopeful.  
  
"You know it has." I put my head on his shoulder and got close. "I have you to come home to." He took a deep breath then, and leaned his head against mine. "No more reckless behavior, Heero, I promise." He snorted and kissed me.  
  
"I'm afraid any time you go off on a mission by yourself I'm going to think that, love," he told me honestly. "But I promise to try and keep in mind that you aren't doing it on purpose."  
  
"I won't be. I'll be trying to get back to you in one piece." He laughed then.  
  
"You haven't managed that yet! If you ever do- I'll throw you a party."  
  
"I'm holding you to that," I laughed with him.  
  
It's been a year since then, and no, I still haven't managed to come back from a solo mission in one piece, but that's because I haven't been sent on any. I suspect Heero had a talk with our good commander, but I won't call him on it. I'd rather have him with me anyway. He's not the only one that worries about losing what we have.  
  
end


End file.
